WISE
by Takkaori
Summary: A/B/O. Allen avait compris qu'il devait faire mine d'être un oméga docile. Il y arrivait, plus ou moins. Pas avec Kanda. Et c'est pour ça, car l'alpha l'acceptait comme il était, qu'il tombait amoureux de lui. Angst, Fluff & lemon. Two-Shot !


**Hello !  
**

 **Alors je viens jeter un gros pavé dans la marre, bienvenue dans ce petit semi-AU omégaverse ! C'est un Two-Shot, et un gros Two-Shot, puisque comme vous le voyez, cette première partie fait déjà 26k words à elle toute seule ! (Ne vous fiez pas au compteur de FF qui rajoute toujours entre 1k et 2k de mots aux textes, je sais pas trop comment il se démerde XD...) L'univers de ce texte est un peu particulier, donc je vous suggère de lire cette note en entier pour être préparés à la lecture et de fait mieux comprendre :).  
**

 **C'est donc un omégaverse, je rappelle le concept, les hommes et les femmes sont divisés en second-genres, selon le principe de meute : alpha les élites, bêta la classe moyenne, et les oméga, la classe la plus basse. Les gens émettent des phéromones selon leurs statuts, et les alphas ont une réaction plutôt agressives aux phéromones d'omégas. Les omégas, quant à eux, ont des chaleurs, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, et les omégas mâles ont un utérus, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent tomber enceint. Dans la plupart des omégaverses, à différent degré, existe une certaine forme de sexisme, où les omégas sont féminisés et rabaissés, essaient de s'émanciper, et où les alphas dominent largement. Il y aussi des petites différences anatomiques selon les sous-genres qui seront expliquées dans le texte pour les non-connaisseurs, pas d'inquiétude.  
**

 **De préférence, j'écris souvent sur des omégaverses où du sexisme reste présent dû au prompt, mais où il est déconstruit, car peu oppressif, et où il est assez facile de décrire un oméga qui s'émancipe et qui ne se retrouve pas, ou assez rarement, en position d'infériorité à cause de son statut. Dans cette fic, les second-genres ont une importance matérielle dans la manière dont sont traités les personnages, et les omégas sont soumis à l'autorité des alphas et des bêtas de manière assez barbare. Il y a du fluff et de la légèreté, mais des mentions de violences sexistes, sexuelles et physiques sont abordées, et il y a quelques scènes violentes dans cette fic, donc déjà, trigger warning. Néanmoins, à aucun moment ce n'est légitimé et montré comme étant bien parce que cet univers est comme ça ! Au contraire, tout est problématisé.  
**

 **Allen est en outre un oméga qui a été élevé dans une idée progressiste mais conscient que son éducation reste trop rare pour que les choses changent pour lui et qui se force à se plier aux règles parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, cherchant avant tout à se faire discret. Kanda est un alpha qui ne se comporte pas de manière exagérément dominante (la raison à cela sera révélée dans le texte) ce qui fait qu'ils ont une relation moins basée sur l'inimité que dans le canon, vous verrez, je trouvais que dans un tel contexte ça se justifiait et que c'était intéressant à exploiter. Pas d'inquiétude, ils gardent leurs caractères, borné pour Kanda, et provocateur pour Allen dans les limites de ce qu'il peut faire.**

 **Comme les omégas sont traités de manière rude, Allen fera parfois les frais de heurts avec d'autres personnages pas nécessairement bienveillants, et, juste pour le warning, attendez-vous notamment à une scène de _tentative de viol _assez _hard_ dans ce chapitre. (Petit point au cas où, Kanda n'y sera pour rien, pas de relation abusive ou malsaine, je préfère le préciser XD) Toujours, pas de légitimité à l'acte, pas de minimisation, au contraire, les répercussions sur lui seront montrées, ce n'est donc pas pris à la légère !  
**

 **Sinon, j'insiste un peu sur ça mais comme je l'ai dit, y aura bel et bien du fluff et de la romance, tout n'est pas noir ici, mais voilà, cette idée se passe dans un univers plus sombre que ce que je décris habituellement, et c'est aussi très présent.**

 **Attendez-vous également à une longue intro et à un parcours initiatique pour le petit Allen :).**

 **Je bosse sur cette idée depuis fin mai, donc j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer et passer un bon moment en lisant :D.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Insidious** _

Dans le train pour retourner à l'Ordre Noir après une mission effectuée aux côtés de Lavi, Allen baissa la tête quand son ami et lui dépassèrent deux passagers, des alphas et leurs odeurs âpres, qui avançaient jusqu'à leur compartiment dans l'espace exigu du couloir. Lavi, quant à lui, se poussa simplement pour leur laisser la place. Étant un oméga, le blandin n'avait pas le droit de les regarder. Oh, il pouvait adresser un signe poli de la tête ou de sourire, mais un oméga n'avait pas le droit de fixer un alpha qui n'était pas sien, sous aucun prétexte. C'était perçu comme un affront. Même au sein d'un couple, les alphas restaient libres d'interdire cette pratique. Le maudit en était agacé, intimement révolté, mais c'était simplement comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient dans sa société. Il était habitué à taire et oublier ses opinions personnelles. Car c'était bien là ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il était un oméga ; il devait faire preuve de soumission.

Évitons la méprise, Allen n'adhérait aucunement à ces préceptes. Ce n'était même pas comme ça que Mana, son père adoptif, l'avait élevé. Au contraire, il avait plutôt eu droit à une éducation progressiste, qui l'avait déconstruit contre les préjugés, prévenu de ce qu'il rencontrerait et encouragé à être lui-même, tout en lui donnant des pistes pour l'être tout en gardant l'apparence exigée. Le faible d'une telle approche résidait dans ces termes : déconstruire ne signifiait pas reconstruire. Néanmoins, seuls, on ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y a pas de reconstruction possible actuellement, juste à avoir conscience des limites des règles et des traditions. Son père jugeait ça déplorable, insuffisant, et Allen lui-même partageait cette pensée. Cette injustice ne pouvait tristement pas être réglée. En effet, une poignée d'hommes et de femmes seulement possédaient de telles convictions, mais se réservaient de les exprimer.

À leur époque, et c'était ce pourquoi Mana l'avait encouragé à se fondre dans le moule tout en l'ayant averti contre le sens commun perverti, personne n'était prêt pour le changement. Peu de monde, du moins. Et les punitions pour ceux qui désobéissaient aux ordres étaient exemplaires. Les omégas avaient acquis, il y a un peu plus d'une centaine d'années, ce qui paraissait loin tout en étant en fait très récent à l'échelle de l'humanité, le droit de citoyenneté et de conscience sociale. Sans être soustraits aux devoirs de respect et d'obéissance exagérée dans lesquels les enfermaient la vieille vision de la civilité. Un oméga désobéissant pouvait encore être fouetté en place publique il y a trente ans de cela. La pratique était révolue, ou ne prenait plus la dimension de spectacle, mais les châtiments corporels existaient encore bel et bien. Il était très courant de voir un oméga être giflé pour une répartie franche, ou grossièrement fessé comme un enfant si l'offense était jugée trop importante, selon l'arbitrage des alphas.

Allen avait toujours jugé la chose outrageante et humiliante au possible. C'était pourtant bien de ça qu'il s'agissait : humilier l'oméga, lui rappeler où était sa place. L'infantilisation, la dégradation étaient monnaie courante à leur égard. Avant que Mana ne s'occupe de lui, le jeune oméga avait subi des violences, avait déjà été rudement battu, d'une manière qui dépassait la simple _correction_ , n'arrivant pas à renier son caractère affirmé qui jurait totalement avec son statut aux yeux d'une personne lambda. Il avait été abandonné, avait grandi dans la rue et avait dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Il s'était laborieusement débrouillé pour gagner un peu d'argent, même en effectuant des travaux inadaptés à son âge. Avec son bras étrange qui inspirait la méfiance, qu'il essayait toujours de cacher tant bien que mal, il était souvent traité comme un moins que rien, bien qu'il ne fût qu'un enfant. Ça ne rendait pas sa situation si différente d'autres omégas orphelins, mais il y avait ce dégoût quand les regards se posaient sur ce bras qui l'alourdissait, et Allen ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Au cirque où il avait été recruté à quatre ans, il avait rencontré Mana. Mana était un alpha. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, ce, en dépassant sa méfiance de départ. Allen était en effet habitué à ce que son caractère lui pose des problèmes avec les alphas. Il avait cru qu'il serait pareil, qu'il le battrait ou le rabrouerait cruellement à cause de sa nature. À force, il avait appris à baisser les yeux et s'il ne savait pas se retenir de rétorquer quand il trouvait les paroles injustes, il essayait un peu d'obéir. Un jour, Mana lui avait intimé de relever la tête. Personne ne lui avait dit ça, et c'était quelque chose qui avait marqué le jeune garçon. Il ne s'appelait même pas Allen, à l'époque. Red, plus un sobriquet qu'autre chose, voilà comment il se faisait nommer.

Le chien de Mana était mort. Un chien qui portait le nom dont il hérita par la suite. C'était peut-être un peu étrange, mais aujourd'hui, Allen ne gardait de cela que de la reconnaissance. L'enfant l'avait pleuré. Ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à ça. Puis Mana l'avait adopté. Il l'avait renommé, et la suite avait déjà été dite, il l'avait élevé. Le blandin avait été étonné qu'un alpha soit si critique envers ce qui, concrètement, l'avantageait ainsi que ceux de son genre. Enfant innocent, simple, il lui avait un jour demandé sans le moindre tact : « pourquoi tu ne penses pas comme les autres alphas ? » ce à quoi Mana avait rétorqué qu'il avait rencontré des omégas valeureux et que cette vision genrée, divisée de la société lui semblait nocive. Allen avait mis du temps à comprendre ce que tout ça voulait dire. Maintenant, il savait. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire changer à son échelle. Présentement. Il espérait que les temps évolueraient, même s'il ne serait pas là pour le voir. Il était au courant des choses, il en avait conscience, mais il n'était pas un rebelle. Était-il passif pour autant ? Pas vraiment, si on lui demandait son avis. Allen réagissait à sa manière, simplement. Son père l'avait élevé ainsi.

Ce n'était pas son seul combat, ni le combat pour lequel la vie l'avait fait former.

Mana était mort, sa mort ayant laissé à Allen un traumatisme profond, au point qu'il l'avait rappelé et transformé en Akuma, sans savoir qu'il obéissait ainsi aux desseins du Comte Millénaire. Allen ignorait tout des exorcistes et des Akumas, à l'époque. Il avait été maudit. Ses cheveux roux s'étaient changés en blanc, son gauche arborait une cicatrice rouge et boursoufflée, avec le même pentacle que les Akumas. Et Marian Cross l'avait trouvé. Il s'agissait, à nouveau, d'un alpha, lui aussi particulier. Il l'avait instruit sur les Akumas, les Exorcistes, la Congrégation de l'Ombre, et ce qu'il aurait à faire pour utiliser son Innocence. Ça avait déjà été un apprentissage colossal, avec un maître pas toujours très pédagogue… Pourtant, s'il courrait volontiers les femmes et les omégas, allant de bordel en bordel et de taverne en taverne, il n'était pas violent avec lui et n'utilisait pas non plus son statut pour l'abuser. Il lui parlait sévèrement et sèchement, ce qui faisait qu'Allen le craignait tout de même un peu, mais la seule fois où il avait vraiment levé la main sur lui, il jugeait lui-même l'avoir mérité : il avait mangé ses chocolats à la liqueur d'il ne savait plus quel alcool et avait fini complètement soûl, à dire et faire n'importe quoi.

Seul dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il s'était mis en position de vulnérabilité, vu que son maître ne traînait pas qu'avec des gens fréquentables qui auraient bien pu l'enlever ou bien pire, et il avait sans doute pris la pire dérouillée de toute sa vie quand Marian l'avait trouvé. Ça lui avait fait passé l'envie de boire, et son maître lui avait bien spécifié qu'il aurait eu la même s'il avait été un alpha ou un bêta.

Parlant des fréquentations de son maître, Allen tenait en grande partie à son caractère bien trempé caché derrière un masque de politesse de s'en être sorti à ses côtés. Cross laissait des dettes qu'il ne comptait nullement remboursé, et Allen s'était vu maintes et maintes fois alpagué par des créanciers en colère. Il jouait au Poker avec eux pour rembourser les dettes de son maître, réussissant la plupart du temps, ou se débrouillait pour se faire engager dans le pire des cas, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une échoppe ou d'une taverne. Les employés étaient conciliants comme il était un jeune enfant.

Dans les bordels, c'était différent. Les gens qui les géraient traînaient dans des affaires plus ou moins sales, et ils ne se laissaient pas attendrir. Bien au contraire. Plusieurs maquereaux, des alphas, n'avaient pas accepté leur défaite au Poker face à lui. Ils étaient obligés de céder quand ils faisaient une revanche, Allen allongeant des arguments persuasifs et restant ferme comme son maître le lui avait intimé devant ce genre d'individus. Cross le surveillait de près, lorsqu'il était dans un bordel, de toute manière. Ils travaillaient en tandem. Allen négociait, lui observait à la dérobée, prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin. Quelques-uns lui crachaient au visage qu'ils avaient hâte qu'un alpha le remette à sa place, et ça n'allait pas plus loin, si Allen était toujours perplexe et intimidé par de tels discours.

Une fois, un mac qui dardait sur lui un regard particulièrement pervers avait ordonné à ses hommes de le saisir quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il trichait et entreprit de le déshabiller alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Son maître était sorti de sa cachette. C'était la première fois qu'Allen l'avait vu combattre, et il fallait dire que c'était particulièrement impressionnant. Il avait pleuré toute une nuit et fait promettre à Cross de ne plus l'envoyer négocier dans ce genre d'endroit à l'avenir. Ça devait être la seule fois où Marian lui avait présenté ses excuses les plus plates. Il avait attendu tout un mois avant de recommencer à lui laisser ses dettes dans des endroits malfamés, le laissant rester auprès de lui sans l'envoyer paître, ce qui chez lui était un signe plutôt évident d'affection.

Quand il atteignit les treize ans, il découvrit qu'il y avait des omégas à peine plus âgés dont la virginité était vendue particulièrement chère. Il en avait été indigné. C'était interdit par la loi, en conséquence, Cross s'était épargné quelques dettes en dénonçant des établissements qui avaient dû fermer. Si Allen avait été mitigé et avait pensé, en colère contre les tendances de l'homme, qu'il agissait surtout par égoïsme qu'en héro, ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à profiter de ce genre de service et, avec un rictus de dégoût, avait ajouté qu'il désapprouvait la prostitution forcée, chez des adultes d'une part et particulièrement chez les mineurs. C'était vrai que, encore une fois, Allen ne l'avait jamais vu manquer de respect à une femme ni à un oméga.

Suite à cela, ils étaient partis en Inde. Allen avait eu une vie peut-être un peu plus tranquille, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, s'il se fiait à la fois où il s'était fait poursuivre par un lion à cause de Cross qui l'avait perdu dans la savane ! Il se rappellerait toujours de la peur viscérale que le félin lui avait inspirée…

Son maître n'avait pas tenu sa promesse éternellement, il avait fini par recourir les bordels.

Allen avait repris la tâche de négocier son bail à sa place. Il avait gagné en prestance et en habilité, savait aussi se montrer moins vulnérable, s'il était encore sous observation du fautif. Il avait encore eu droit à ce genre de phrases : « Un jour, un alpha te remettra à ta place. » « Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras en chaleurs et que tu supplieras d'être baisé » « Tu devras bien te soumettre un jour ». Allen avait été étonné, et s'il trouvait cette mentalité ridicule, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas une impression… étrange. Après tout, il savait qu'il serait en chaleurs, et il savait, ou du moins pensait à l'époque – treize ans, c'était un très jeune âge, ce qui excusait son manque de nuançassions –qu'il était naturel que l'alpha domine, au moins au lit, comme tout le monde semblait le penser.

Là-dessus, son maître avait tenu à lui faire son éducation, sans doute pour ne pas qu'il soit influencé par les racontars et comprenne qu'il avait le choix, reprenant là où Mana s'était arrêté. Ça avait été terriblement gênant, mais venant de Marian Cross, Allen se serait attendu à un autre discours. Justement, son maître préconisait qu'avec son caractère de merde, selon ses propres termes, un alpha conciliant qui lui laisserait sa part de dominance et aspirerait à une égalité dans le couple serait le mieux. Allen n'était pas du genre à être soumis. Physiquement, ou plutôt sexuellement, il ne savait pas, il était trop jeune encore pour savoir ce qui l'excitait – il n'y pensait même pas, bon sang – mais intellectuellement, il avait trop d'indépendance, et c'était une bonne chose.

À une époque où Allen n'était pas assez mature pour séparer la relation et son aspect sexuel, Cross lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait une différence entre les jeux coquins entre des partenaires consentants, et une réelle soumission qui amenait des punitions et de la violence. Le blandin avait eu énormément de mal à tout saisir. Néanmoins, il avait compris quelques conseils très judicieux : ne pas se forcer, dire non s'il ne voulait pas, ne pas hésiter à repousser des avances non-voulues, même par la violence en cas d'atteinte violente – pas question de rester gentil avec un enfoiré, disait Marian, faire respecter ses désirs, choisir un partenaire qui le respectait, ouvert au dialogue et soucieux de sa personne. C'étaient des choses qui avaient marquées Allen et qu'il voulait s'appliquer à mettre en pratique dans sa vie d'oméga adulte, quand il serait confronté à une relation. Selon son maître, il pouvait aussi trouver un bêta, qui serait peut-être plus facilement conciliant que la plupart des alphas. Il y a encore une quinzaine d'années, il était mal vu pour un oméga d'être avec un bêta, mais maintenant, les gens étaient apparemment plus ouverts d'esprit.

Cependant, pour avoir rencontré des tas de bêtas dans sa vie, puisqu'ils composaient la majorité de la population, Allen savait qu'ils étaient souvent largement aussi tyranniques que les alphas avec les omégas. Comme ils étaient de la caste moyenne, sans être de la classe supérieure, ils jalousaient les alphas et rabrouaient avec autant de violence qu'eux un oméga qui oserait les regarder dans les yeux naturellement ou leur adresser la parole sans détour. Par vanité et par désir de se grandir, ils ne les rabaissaient que davantage.

Il s'était vu aussi expliqué comment les choses pourraient se passer précisément au lit, et c'était une étape à laquelle il ne préférait pas repenser, tant il avait cru mourir sous l'embarras.

Cross avait conclu tout son discours par un « bref, choisis pas un con, ou une conne, selon ce que tu préfères, idiot de disciple. » La plupart des alphas étaient des hommes, aussi, Allen ne s'était jamais beaucoup posé de question sur le genre de la personne par laquelle il serait attiré. Grâce à ces commentaires, il avait analysé son orientation sexuelle, et découvert qu'il préférait en effet les hommes. Il refusait de mettre ça sur le dos de son statut d'oméga attiré par un alpha viril, c'était juste lui. Il ne voulait pas se laisser enfermer dans une case, ou définir par sa caste. Il pouvait correspondre à certains traits, mais pas à d'autres. Les stéréotypes pouvaient toujours trouver leur confirmation, mais, aussi, toujours une limite.

Par la suite, il était passé à autre chose. Il avait rejoint la Congrégation de l'Ombre, la branche Anglaise, son pays natale. Cette organisation s'occupait de défendre la race humaine des Akumas, ces monstres qui cherchaient à l'exterminer sous les ordres du Comte Millénaire, un étrange personnage secondé des Noés, des humains surpuissants qui possédaient des pouvoirs meurtriers. Il était un Exorciste, il possédait en lui une Innocence – son bras si étrange ! – matière énergétique qui lui permettait de forger une arme anti-Akuma, combattant la matière noire dont ces derniers étaient faits. Il vivait ainsi, enchaînant les missions, à la recherche des 109 morceaux d'Innocences dispersés et protégeant les gens des Akumas.

Il était devenu officiellement exorciste à ses quinze ans, et il avait atteint ses seize ans à la période de Noël, il y a quelques mois maintenant. Et ça faisait déjà presque un an qu'il était là.

Plus il grandissait, et plus Allen se disait qu'être soumis au lit, dans un cadre consenti et respectueux, ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il y réfléchissait beaucoup. Et pour cause, il avait rencontré quelqu'un dont il commençait potentiellement à s'enticher.

Un autre exorciste. Un alpha, du nom de Kanda Yû. Pourtant, leur rencontre était loin d'avoir été propice à une telle chose. Sauf qu'il correspondait en tout point à ce que recherchait Allen sans même le savoir. Physiquement, ainsi que mentalement. De ça, il ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Encore à cause de leur fameuse rencontre.

C'était amusant, quand Allen y repensait. Sur le coup, il avait été néanmoins déchanté.

Pour ça, il fallait raconter tout son parcours, pour le moins mouvementé !

Après avoir bien bourlingué dans tout Londres avant de trouver le chemin menant jusqu'à la Congrégation, Allen l'avait atteinte, et son périple était mémorable. Il s'était perdu, avait escaladé une falaise, et avait cru que ses pieds allaient exploser dans ses chaussures tant il était épuisé. S'il avait dû définir sa journée, il l'aurait appelé « marche ou crève », et il faisait nuit quand il avait atteint son but. Arrivé devant la grande porte, il avait mis ses mains en porte-voix et hélé le vide en espérant que quelqu'un lui répondrait. Une espèce de visage étrange incrusté dans la porte avait crié qu'il ressemblait à un Akuma. Allen était habitué, à cause de sa malédiction. Il n'avait pas pu répliquer pour commencer à s'expliquer qu'un éclat lumineux brillant était apparu dans le ciel… La lame d'une épée.

Allen avait été stupéfait en sentant l'odeur d'un jeune alpha, un brun Japonais plutôt grand et musclé, ainsi que son visage agressif qui lui avait fait face. Il en avait relevé la tête, dévisageant ses traits sans vergogne avec l'effet de surprise. L'autre n'en avait pas paru scandalisé. Son nez s'était en revanche froncé.

« Un oméga ? »

Tandis qu'Allen entendait des voix grésiller dans une espèce de microphone qu'un Akuma ne possédait pas de statut, l'épéiste ne s'était pas ravisé. Il avait eu un rictus flippant.

« On verra si tu es bien humain à la couleur de tes trippes. »

Allen se souvenait d'avoir cru sa dernière heure arrivée jusqu'à ce que la voix dans le micro – il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de Komui Lee, l'Intendant en chef – confirme avoir reçu sa lettre de recommandation de la part de Cross, et qu'une jeune fille brune aux traits asiatiques vienne le séparer de son assaillant têtu. Lenalee Lee, une bêta, qui était devenue l'une de ses meilleurs amis. Comme quoi, cette arrivée catastrophique n'avait pas eu que du mauvais.

Quand le blandin avait tenu à saluer l'alpha, la brunette lui apprenant qu'il s'appelait Kanda, la tête basse cette fois, ce dernier avait refusé de lui serrer la main, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas toucher un maudit. Il n'avait toujours émis aucun commentaire pour son regard insistant. Aussi, Allen avait relevé les yeux, le voyant partir alors qu'il grommelait dans sa barbe que c'était de la discrimination.

Non, définitivement, il y avait largement mieux en termes de rencontre.

Pourtant, s'il lui avait semblé peu sympathique, et que cette impression ne s'était pas infirmé par la suite, il avait éveillé ses sens les plus intimes. Il était très beau, et si Allen était loin d'être du genre à s'aplatir sous prétexte que la personne en face de lui semblait séduisante –le prouvait son comportement avec Kanda, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Le plus étrange était qu'il n'arrivait pas à baisser les yeux devant lui, alors qu'avec leurs statuts, il avait toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas regarder un alpha. Il se disputait souvent avec Kanda, et il le regardait effrontément, ce dernier ne disant rien, alors qu'il aurait pu tout à fait le gifler comme un moins que rien. Il leur était arrivé d'en venir aux mains, mais Allen n'avait jamais ressenti le rapport alpha/oméga de leur relation. Ça l'intriguait, que le brun le laisse le regarder, alors qu'il était loin d'être un tendre.

Allen voyait qu'il était idiot, pour ne pas dire un parfait pignouf. Se rebeller contre son imbécilité avait simplement été plus fort que lui, depuis toujours.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, il s'était rendu à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Kanda s'engueulait avec un Traqueur qu'il avait commencé à insulter copieusement et semblait proche d'en venir aux mains. L'oméga avait oublié tout statut, ou peut-être été justement agacé par ce qu'il avait interprété comme une attitude d'alpha suprématiste. Il avait saisi son poignet au vol alors que le brun semblait proche d'en venir aux mains, le regardant avec défi en lui soulignant qu'intimider autrui était pitoyable. C'était juste plus fort que lui, voir quelqu'un rechercher un affrontement injustement lui mettait les nerfs en feu.

Il s'était aperçu au dernier moment des faits : il était un oméga s'étant permis de réprimander un alpha en le toisant comme s'ils étaient égaux.

Il avait baissé la tête, avait senti ses joues s'embraser, en libérant rapidement le poignet de Kanda. Il s'était senti proche de s'en prendre une belle, et la pensée l'avait martelé : il n'était plus avec Cross, désormais. Son maître était un alpha, mais il l'abreuvait d'injures dès qu'il revenait de ses beuveries et offrait des sarcasmes à ses créanciers, qui savaient la plupart du temps qu'il était le protégé de plus fort qu'eux et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas le toucher s'ils voulaient rester en vie, quand bien même il se montrait rudement insolent. S'il baissait peut-être les yeux docilement et minaudait un peu, comme on l'attendait de lui, il savait imposer le respect, avec une sournoiserie non feinte. Allen n'aimait pas que ce soit son maître qui lui donne du crédit, concrètement. Cela étant, il savait que sa seule personne, avec ses _dons_ pour le Poker, suffisait à intimider, et ça le consolait.

Ici, il était dans un lieu nouveau, et c'était tout aussi dangereux que les bas-fonds des villes, tout en étant différent parce là-bas, il savait comment s'affranchir des limites. Ici, c'était comme partout. Il venait de commettre une grave erreur.

Les joues rouges et le cœur battant, il avait attendu un coup, mais l'autre avait relevé son visage sans douceur, d'un doigt sous le menton.

Allen avait senti son regard tressauté en croisant ses perles bleutées et son bas-ventre se crisper. Ça l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait écarquillé les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait _ça_ ! Néanmoins, il avait fait bonne figure, tenant tête sans trop savoir s'il faisait bien à l'alpha qui le toisait sévèrement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais ça n'enlaidissait en rien la finesse de ses traits Asiatiques qu'il discernait mieux maintenant qu'il faisait jour. Allen avait déglutit au moment où la bouche de l'autre s'était ouverte :

« On t'a pas sonné, Moyashi. Occupe-toi de ton cul. »

Ce n'était pas gentil, c'était même plutôt vulgaire et violent, mais c'était tout. L'oméga avait hoqueté, surpris, croyant de base se recevoir un sermon ou une rebuffade sexiste, comme il en avait l'habitude. Plus encore, il avait été surpris par l'appellation :

« Moyashi ? Mon nom est Allen.

— Ça veut dire pousse de Soja, » traduit l'autre avec désinvolture, « Soit. Je me rappellerais de ton prénom si tu crèves pas d'ici un mois. »

Il avait détourné le regard et voulu partir, mais Allen, tentant le diable en suivant ses pulsions, déjà qu'il s'en tirait grandement bien, l'avait rattrapé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, car il refusait d'être appelé ainsi. C'était humiliant au possible !

« Je compte rester là, avait-il dit, provocant, alors tu vas bien être obligé de t'en rappeler. Je ne suis pas une pousse de Soja. »

L'autre avait paru étonné, mais s'était dégagé promptement.

« On verra ça. Maintenant lâche-moi. »

C'était sec, peu aimable, et Allen en avait été agacé. Autour d'eux, les gens semblaient scandalisés, certains murmuraient qu'il était un oméga mal élevé. Le maudit s'en sentait irrité, d'une part car il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer ainsi, de l'autre car il ne faisait que demander d'être appelé par son prénom, ce qui n'était pas du luxe. L'alpha devait forcément entendre les remarques, il aurait pu le remettre à sa place devant tous. Et un côté du blandin voulait pousser sa chance, voir s'il allait le faire. Car affronter ainsi un alpha était une façon peut-être un peu ambitieuse de montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour se faire marcher dessus.

Il avait fait profil bas toute sa vie, savait qu'il continuerait à le faire – mais là, devant cette personne visiblement belliqueuse qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main sous prétexte qu'il était maudit mais qui paraissait se foutre de son statut, il était si perplexe qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Un peu agacé par son hostilité manifeste et piqué dans sa fierté par le petit surnom. Aussi.

Alors qu'il se tenait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, même un bateau 'c'est tout vu', Lenalee était arrivée et les avait séparés, lui lançant que Kanda était sûrement irritable car fatigué.

Allen était resté pensif sur leur interaction, se remettant à baisser la tête comme le plus sage des omégas à la vue des Traqueurs – quelques alphas et bêtas – qui l'observaient. Celui qu'il avait manifestement aidé en empêchant l'Asiatique de l'agresser le regardait avec une sorte de colère – comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été défendu par un oméga.

« Kanda est un imbécile, » avait-il dit, « je ne sais pas si son attitude en ta faveur est de la galanterie, mais il aurait dû te frapper pour lui avoir parlé ainsi. »

Les murmures approbateurs avaient éclot derrière lui, et Lenalee s'était tue, l'air contrariée mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Le groupe de Traqueur sortit du réfectoire, le toisant méchamment.

Ne sachant que dire, Allen s'était gratté l'arrière du crâne, concédant à l'opinion générale malgré la sienne qui s'insurgeait. La brunette avait été gentille avec lui à son arrivée et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un malotru.

« C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu insolent, » confessa-t-il, « Je suis désolé. »

La bêta avait secoué la tête et froncé les sourcils :

« Pas de ça avec moi. Certains sont assez traditionnalistes avec les omégas, et tu es le premier dans la citadelle, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous étiez traité si différemment, personnellement. On ne peut pas te blâmer pour répondre à une provocation, c'est humain. » Allen avait encore une fois écarquillé les yeux, et la jeune fille avait rigolé. « Kanda n'est pas très sociable, mais évite de te battre avec lui, par contre. »

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que leur amitié avait commencé.

Ensuite, Allen avait commencé à s'intégrer à l'Ordre.

Komui l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de faire ses preuves et qu'il essuierait quelques remarques en tant qu'oméga. Il l'avait également encouragé à lui signaler tout débordement. Il n'en avait pas dit plus, mais le blandin savait ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Des gens qui pourraient essayer de se servir de lui comme d'une cuvette de toilette, tout simplement. Pour certains, les omégas étaient là pour _ça_. Être respecté pour ceux de son genre était si dur qu'il désespérait parfois. Ce genre de comportement le dégoûtait, mais combien de faits divers dans les journaux rapportaient des histoires d'omégas violés par des inconnus ou tués par leurs compagnons ? Ils vivaient une époque bien sombre, et il préférait ne pas y réfléchir trop longtemps.

Il avait eu sa première mission avec Kanda, au cours de laquelle il avait pu découvrir un peu plus le personnage, aussi affirmait-il que son indifférence par rapport à son statut pouvait s'apparenter à absolument _tout_ , sauf de la galanterie, contrairement aux allégations du Traqueur.

Au contraire, encore une fois, Kanda était un mufle par excellence. Allen l'avait vu envoyer paître un autre alpha comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des omégas, il agissait de la même façon avec les bêtas, les hommes ou les femmes. S'il y avait beaucoup moins d'omégas que d'alphas et bêtas parmi le genre humain, Allen se doutait qu'il aurait agi pareil avec ceux de son genre, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il se comportait avec lui. Quand il s'estimait dérangé ou qu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un, cela semblant lui déplaire énormément, il était agressif, ce que le blandin désapprouvait. Il était pour les remarques piquantes et les sarcasmes, certes, mais pas la vraie agressivité.

Cette hostilité le ulcérait, il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre pouvait être aussi imbécile.

Cependant, toujours aucune remarque sur son statut.

Kanda avait quand même fini par lui en coller une lors de leur mission, parce qu'il l'avait trouvé trop naïf à vouloir à tout prix sauver tout le monde et à refuser d'abandonner. Ils n'avaient absolument pas la même vision du métier d'Exorciste. Allen préférait penser qu'ils sauvaient plutôt qu'ils détruisaient, et Kanda comprenait la chose dans le sens inverse. Il n'avait pas supporté de l'entendre déblatérer sa vision qu'il estimait naïve, d'où le coup qui était parti. L'oméga était sûr qu'il en aurait fait autant avec n'importe qui. Après ça, ils avaient eu un semblant de conversation, où l'alpha avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il partait dans le mur s'il s'obstinait à penser comme ça.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Allen avait décidé de s'entêter, il suivait son chemin, voilà tout, et avait décliné ses conseils sans monter dans les tours, mais quand même énervé. Ils ne semblaient pas faits pour s'entendre.

Le plus souvent, Kanda se taisait. Il était silencieux, impassible, neutre, une vraie porte de prison, ou une tombe. Dû à ça, le maudit en avait vite fait de déduire qu'il avait l'intelligence d'une huître et se trouvait aussi hermétique.

Pourtant, avec sa beauté et le fait qu'il traite justement les omégas comme il traitait n'importe qui d'autre, il l'intriguait beaucoup.

Ça s'était arrêté là, les choses ayant faits qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup croisés les deux premiers mois suite à son arrivée, puis quand ils s'étaient revus, la petite guerre d'opinion et les affrontements verbaux avaient repris. Allen continuait d'être étonné qu'il ne le soumette pas, il aurait presque considéré ça comme du respect s'il n'y avait pas eu son hostilité et ses paroles crues. Il ne savait donc absolument pas qualifier sa relation avec Kanda, ainsi que le comportement de celui-ci, et ça le laissait parfois profondément pensif. Ils se repoussaient mais semblaient revenir se chercher à chaque fois.

Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère pour lui.

Pour l'en distraire, il avait eu d'autres missions avec Lenalee. Il avait aussi rencontré Lavi, un bêta, également un apprenti Bookman, historien porteur du savoir de l'humanité, de qui il s'était rapproché autant qu'avec la jeune Chinoise.

Ainsi, Allen se faisait plutôt bien à sa vie à l'Ordre.

Il pouvait dire qu'il était fier de lui, il avançait encore au nom de Mana, il avait choisi son chemin, sa voie, et tout se passait plutôt bien. Il en avait été heureux.

Néanmoins, Allen avait vu les paroles de Komui se confirmer, et rien n'avait été complètement facile. Plusieurs incidents s'étaient produits en rapport avec son statut, s'il avait eu la chance de plutôt bien s'entendre avec beaucoup de ses collègues Exorcistes et certains Traqueurs agréables. Des remarques sexistes, des rebuffades lorsqu'il déclamait ses avis, des choses du genre, rien d'alarmant la plupart du temps. Rien auquel un oméga ne pouvait pas être habitué.

Il avait toutefois le souvenir fâcheux d'un Traqueur bêta avec qui il avait discuté sur le chemin menant à un village, sur une mission avec Lavi où ils avaient été séparés par les combats. S'asseyant à ses côtés car ils avaient marchés un peu plus d'une heure et qu'il était fatigué, l'homme avait appuyé sur sa tête avec sa main quand il avait fait mine de se relever pour lui présenter un sexe en érection et lui demander d'être « un bon garçon. » C'était sans équivoque. Allen ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait été _un bon garçon,_ mais il avait eu un plutôt bon direct du droit qui était parti se loger dans les testicules de l'homme. Le blandin l'avait laissé crier derrière lui et l'avait pour ainsi dire fui comme la peste après ça, préférant se perdre avec son sens de l'orientation nullissime plutôt que de se forcer à faire comme si de rien était jusqu'au village.

Par la suite, ils avaient rejoints Lavi, et ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème en voyant que le Traqueur qui l'avait accompagné lui jetait des regards courroucés et semblait terrassé par la honte. Allen lui-même avait honte d'avoir été traité de cette manière et n'avait voulu rien dire. Il avait fini par dire la vérité à Lavi, qui avait un peu ri au moment où il avait raconté qu'il l'avait plutôt calmé, mais il l'avait vivement enjoint à dénoncer l'homme pour son comportement pervers et inapproprié.

Allen l'avait fait, et l'homme avait reçu un avertissement, il risquait le renvoi si quelque chose se reproduisait. Il avait espéré que ça en dissuaderait d'autres de tenter quelque chose. Il avait réagi et ne s'était pas laissé gagner par la peur, mais il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que quelqu'un se permette cette attitude dégradante.

Rien de ce genre ne s'était reproduit jusqu'à une mission qu'il avait eu en compagnie de Kanda.

Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble la semaine passée, foutus sur le lard allégrement étant la description la plus exacte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, et en quelques mois, leurs rapports étaient restés sensiblement les mêmes, en plus naturels, peut-être. Sensiblement normaux. Comme s'ils étaient rivaux, comme s'ils bataillaient gentiment, ou peut-être un peu méchamment parfois, mais pas trop. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas un alpha et un oméga. Beaucoup étaient étonnés de la souplesse du kendoka au niveau du statut, Allen était témoin des chuchotements de ceux qui les trouvaient en train de s'enguirlander à tout va lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même périmètre. Ils voyaient que son attitude était similaire à celle qu'il avait avec tous, ce pourquoi aucune rumeur ne courrait sur le sujet, mais concernant son attitude à lui, les gens s'étonnaient.

Allen avait fait des efforts pour avoir l'air docile et poli devant la plupart des résidents de l'Ordre, et des gens à l'extérieur. Il se relâchait un peu avec Lavi et Lenalee, et carrément avec le Japonais. Ces moments lui plaisaient et étaient donc presque… désirés. Ils augmentaient son bien-être, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Toujours est-il que beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi le gentil petit oméga se permettait de tenir tête au plus irascible des alphas de la citadelle et que celui-ci accepte de rentrer dans un affrontement avec lui. Allen l'ignorait, ne cessant de s'interroger en boucle.

Il avouait, en revanche, qu'il fantasmait de tout son soûl sur Kanda, avec ses traits magnifiques et son odeur envoûtante. Essoufflé dans son lit, rouge d'excitation, ses doigts en lui et son autre main caressant son pénis, il imaginait Kanda le toucher à sa place et plus encore… Les premiers temps, ça avait peut-être été gênant de s'engueuler avec lui comme si de rien était. Mais il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, ce désir avait toujours été là, alors il avait su garder la face. Enfin, c'était autre chose que leur vraie relation.

Avec leur entente, Allen se disait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, Kanda n'avait pas l'air porté sur ça, il semblait s'en moquer et il se doutait qu'il n'était pas intéressé. De plus, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice, il savait qu'il était loin d'être le plus bel oméga, l'épéiste pourrait avoir beaucoup mieux.

Ainsi, Allen n'attendait rien, mais il avait été content de se retrouver sur une mission avec lui. Ça promettrait quelques engueulades dans le train, de la distraction avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour la mission – Kanda détestait le travail en équipe. Il devait s'être écoulé sept ou huit mois par rapport à son arrivée quand ils avaient été sur cette mission.

Et il la considérait sans doute comme l'une de ses pires expériences depuis qu'il était là…

Son camarade n'était pas dans le wagon, et Allen se trouvait seul avec les deux Traqueurs. Il regardait par la fenêtre un étrange mélange de couleurs formé par le paysage, qui se mêlait dans son regard avec la vitesse du train, le rapport de mission qu'il savait à peine déchiffrer – ayant malencontreusement négligé l'apprentissage des lettres – posé sur ses genoux. Il était fatigué. Les deux hommes, l'un étant un alpha et l'autre un bêta, avaient commencé à discuter avec lui, sur le ton de la plaisanterie badine. Était venu le sujet de son âge. _Seize printemps_ , disaient-ils, _c'est le temps des chaleurs_ , _et un oméga devrait trouver un alpha_. Allen avait été gêné, mais avait fait mine d'ignorer la conversation, rétorquant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ils avaient insisté.

L'alpha, le plus imposant, s'était levé et s'était placé devant Allen, relevant son visage en direction du sien tout en caressant sa joue d'un pouce insistant. Le blandin s'était dérobé au contact, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait voulu se relever mais le bêta l'avait bloqué à son tour. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il s'était retrouvé en sandwich entre les deux hommes, sentant leurs mains se poser sur ses hanches alors qu'il blêmissait à vue d'œil et que sa tête tournait tant il était pétrifié par ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était cru perdu quand la porte s'était ouverte sur un Kanda à l'expression blasée, qui s'était pour le moins changé en colère pure quand il l'avait vu en si mauvaise posture.

Le blandin avait eu si peur à cet instant qu'il lui avait jeté un regard suppliant, faisant fi de toute fierté. Il était terrifié, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Kanda avait dégainé Mugen, menaçant les deux Traqueurs et les incendiant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Cela donnait un vocabulaire très fleuri, et haut en couleur. Les autres étaient partis, apeurés, rétorquant qu'ils voulaient juste s'amuser.

« Fermez-la, ou je vous refais la gueule à tous les deux. »

La voix du kendoka était si dangereuse que ça coupait même l'envie de respirer.

Il s'était avancé dans le wagon en insultant les fuyards de « fils de pute » et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Allen qui tremblait de tous ses membres, s'étant ré-assis quand ils l'avaient lâchés.

Kanda avait levé un regard vers lui, bien au fait de sa frayeur.

« Calme-toi, Moyashi. C'est fini, ils sont barrés. »

Mais Allen relevait déjà les mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, des sillons salés dévalant ses joues. Un claquement de langue irrité avait retentit à ses oreilles, l'alpha grognant :

« Couine pas, merde. Ils sont partis, et s'ils t'approchent encore, je les défonce. »

Ça ne servait à rien, Allen n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il n'avait même pas la force de gueuler qu'il ne s'appelait pas 'Moyashi' et qu'il ne 'couinait' pas.

Il avait fermé les yeux et renoncé à retenir ses larmes, à qui il avait donné libre court, Kanda l'observant muettement. Ce qui s'était passé lui rappelait la tentative de viol qu'il avait essuyé auprès de l'un des créanciers de son maître, et cette fois, il y aurait pu n'y avoir personne pour le protéger, si l'alpha n'avait pas été là. Ça le rendait à la fois infiniment horrifié et, surtout, furieux. Il était en position de faiblesse malgré lui, malgré sa corpulence plutôt forte pour son genre et plutôt moyenne pour un garçon de son âge, encore cherchait-on à l'abuser. Peu de gens se seraient permis la même chose s'il avait été un alpha, ou même un bêta. Il suffisait qu'il soit estampillé oméga pour que les autres se croient autoriser à user de lui comme d'un moins que rien, un objet.

Parce qu'il était _jugé_ faible, sans qu'il ne le soit lui-même de nature, on exerçait sur lui une pression de supériorité. C'était injuste, cruellement injuste, et d'une logique moyenâgeuse, mais la société humaine tendait tristement à fonctionner ainsi.

Il avait pleuré longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par tendre une main tremblotante et mouillée en direction de Kanda. Il avait en mémoire qu'il hésitait à ce qu'il allait faire. Car ça semblait fou d'attenter ce genre de geste avec _Kanda_ , mais il avait besoin de contact humain, de chaleur.

Il avait donc pris sa main, et l'avait tenu dans la sienne. Kanda avait semblé surpris, mais n'avait pas retiré sa main.

Mieux, il avait serré ses doigts dans les siens, lui accordant de s'abandonner.

Ensuite, Allen avait dû s'endormir, quand il s'était réveillé en étant secoué sans ménagement par Kanda qui reprenait sa veste qu'il avait manifestement posée sur lui. Touché, l'oméga l'avait remercié.

Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus sur le quai, un nouveau Traqueur les attendait. Il était plutôt jeune, blond, et avait un visage sympathique, mais le maudit n'avait pas su s'il fallait s'y fier. Il s'était presque senti anxieux en sachant qu'il allait se séparer du kendoka, alors que ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude. Kanda devait en avoir conscience lui aussi. Il avait hurlé aux deux autres de venir avec lui sans moufter, faisant fi du visage éberlué du troisième qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Allen baissait la tête docilement. Il avait encore peur en voyant ses agresseurs. Puis, l'alpha avait gueulé au dernier homme, qui était un bêta, qu'il l'accompagnerait et n'avait pas intérêt à lever le petit doigt sur lui, sans quoi il y passait.

De nouveau, le blandin avait été touché et avait senti son cœur battre plus vite aux paroles protectrices de Kanda. Une part de lui-même en avait été étrangement contentée, sans savoir pourquoi. Tout en restant indéniablement ulcéré qu'il faille en arriver là… Une part de lui en avait été profondément humiliée, mais il avait évité de la laisser gagner sur le reste, car c'était dérisoire à côté de ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Kanda était parti avec les deux Traqueurs peu rassurés derrière lui.

Le blond s'était tourné vers lui en souriant.

« Tu peux relever la tête. Tu as de la chance, ton alpha te protège bien. Entre nous, » il avait eu un rire nerveux, « il n'a pas l'air très commode… »

Allen avait senti ses joues s'embraser et son bas-ventre faire un saut-périlleux arrière en croisant le regard sincèrement étonné de l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas mon alpha ! »

Par contre, qu'il n'était pas commode, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

D'ailleurs, qu'était-il pour lui, en vérité ?

Un ami ? Un camarade ?

Il le voyait un peu comme ça, à force de débats et de taquineries, mais il savait que Kanda semblait allergique à toute notion de proximité. Il avait commencé à avancer, les joues et le ventre bouillants, guidé par le Traqueur qui s'excusait poliment. Il s'appelait Albert et Allen l'avait jugé fort agréable en comparaison des autres dégénérés… Enfin, dans cette situation, même une personne aussi peu causante que Kanda aurait été appréciable. Quoique le kendoka n'avait franchement pas été très salaud sur ce coup-là, le blandin le concédait et n'avait pas la mauvaise foi de se plaindre de lui en prime.

Une douce chaleur prenait place en lui quand il pensait à leurs mains entrelacées et sa sorte de… tendresse ? Oui, peut-être bien que c'en avait été, si ça sonnait impensable venant de lui.

Et c'était peut-être depuis ce moment, depuis ce commentaire anodin qui l'avait complètement désarçonné, qu'il avait commencé à réaliser que Kanda lui plaisait peut-être depuis le début. Peut-être aussi qu'il commençait à vraiment bien l'apprécier.

Dans le fond, il s'était interrogé sur cette attirance. Peut-être que physiquement, Kanda correspondait à peu près à l'archétype du _mâle_ _alpha_. Il était fort, impassible, combattif, agressif et peu sensible, du moins en apparence. Dégageant une impression de virilité, et beau. Foutrement _beau_. Oui, ça avait attiré Allen, et oui, il était un peu excité par sa force. C'était bien ce qui lui avait plu, et ce qu'il faisait jouer dans ses fantasmes. Le schéma classique du prédateur et de la proie. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas se voir comme une proie. Ceux qui avaient eu des attouchements déplacés à son égard, ceux qui l'avaient traité comme tel, il les trouvait fou et ça le dégoûtait. Il savait qu'il avait un pouvoir de décision, un droit d'être entreprenant, s'il vivait dans une société qui estimait déplacé que ça vienne de lui.

Alors il ne craignait pas de ne vouloir Kanda que parce qu'il correspondait à l'image fantasmée et irréaliste de la virilité. Il devait forcément avoir des faiblesses et même des atouts qui dérogeaient à cette image. Puis, lui non plus n'était pas l'archétype de l'oméga, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il était certes plus petit qu'un alpha, plus frêle, aussi, mais _encore une fois_ , il avait une carrure plutôt moyenne pour son âge et une bonne force. Kanda avait beau l'appeler _Moyashi_ , il n'était pas vraiment « petit ». Il avait tout simplement le physique de l'adolescent qu'il était, ce qui ne le rendait pas homme, mais quand même assez viril. S'il se fichait de jouer des muscles, il était conscient que son second-genre n'annulait pas le premier.

Ça ne pouvait pas bêtement être ça, d'autant qu'il savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait chez Kanda, en réalité.

C'était évidemment cette sorte d'égalité dans leur relation, dans leurs interactions, ce qu'il hésitait à interpréter comme du respect. Il appréciait énormément cette attitude. À cause de ça, il l'envisageait en effet comme un exemple de partenaire valide. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui avant de laisser d'éventuels sentiments grossir, puis, il avait préféré prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Maintenant, alors qu'il s'était écoulé entre deux et trois mois depuis cet incident, Allen ne comptant plus les jours tant qu'il était occupé, alors qu'il revenait de sa mission avec Lavi, il brûlait de hâte de croiser Kanda. Ils en étaient toujours au même point, concrètement. À s'engueuler et à se charrier, mais il y avait son intérêt. Il n'osait pas tenter quelque chose, car c'était de nouveau assez mal vu pour un oméga, et qu'il se doutait qu'il ne plaisait pas à Kanda, de nouveau par son manque de confiance en son propre attrait physique.

Lavi avait bien vu qu'il semblait ressentir de l'attirance pour le brun et l'encourageait à essayer, Lenalee s'y mettant volontiers, mais l'Anglais s'y refusait.

En revanche, il était un peu contrarié par une certaine chose concernant son retour au bercail. Un des autres Exorcistes, un alpha, lui avait mis le grappin dessus, et ce n'était absolument pas celui par lequel il était intéressé.

En effet, Chaoji Han ne le lâchait pas depuis à peu près un mois. Allen en était petit à petit sincèrement excédé. Il venait sans cesse lui faire des conversations qui ne l'intéressaient guère et qu'il était obligé de subir. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Il ne s'était pas déclaré à lui, dans les faits, et bien que tous pouvaient voir qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa personne, pour des raisons qu'Allen ne comprenait pas, il savait qu'un alpha pourrait mal réagir de se faire envoyer paître sans préambule. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui, ni entrer dans un conflit avec un camarade. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment Chaoji, cela étant. C'était sans doute un des rares Exorcistes qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il ne lui souhaitait pas de mal pour autant, étant naturellement bienveillant, mais il fallait admettre qu'il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus un jour. Le Chinois était particulièrement macho, il lui faisait des commentaires sur son allure, son parler et lui coupait la parole quand il émettait un point de vue. Surtout, à aucun moment il ne l'avait enjoint à relever la tête, alors qu'il tentait de le séduire, lui faisant les gros yeux quand Allen redressait à peine le regard. Plusieurs fois, il lui faisait remarquer que ses manières de répondre à Kanda étaient déplacées, et qu'il avait beaucoup de chance que celui-ci ne lui décoche pas un soufflet. Il paraissait à la fois réprobateur et jaloux, suspectant une proximité entre eux pour expliquer son audace.

Allen se retenait chaque fois de hurler que ce qui se passait entre Kanda et lui ne le regardait pas, ainsi que lui dicter sa conduite ne l'aiderait certainement pas à gagner ses faveurs. Au contraire, c'était on ne peut plus _mort_. Il ne voudrait jamais d'un alpha qui pensait qu'il était normal de le remettre à sa place et qui ne tolérait pas qu'il dresse les yeux. Plutôt mourir que de vivre enfermé par le dédain d'un autre.

Or, sans sa déclaration, il pouvait difficilement couper court. Autant dire qu'il l'attendait avec impatience, mais pas pour la raison à laquelle on pourrait penser. L'éconduire une bonne fois pour toute le soulagerait. Surtout qu'il craignait que Kanda ne pense que son caractère conciliant face à la cour de Chaoji – forcé par l'état actuel des choses – signifiait de l'approbation. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et le Japonais, aucune raison que leur attirance soit réciproque, mais il ne voulait que cet intérêt inopportun d'un autre soit un obstacle pour le cas où…

Allen se morigénait mais il estimait avoir le droit d'espérer un tout petit peu.

Lavi et Lenalee, qui voyaient son malaise, avaient déjà proposé de parler à Chaoji pour lui. Même s'ils étaient des bêtas, ce serait moins inconvenant. Allen refusait, malgré la gentillesse de la proposition. Il était assez grand pour dire _non_ lui-même. Il savait que ses amis n'en doutaient pas et souhaitaient lui épargner une confrontation difficile, mais il _voulait_ que Chaoji, qui le traitait presque comme un oméga imbécile, le sache. Et il le ferait le moment venu.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'Ordre, et Allen s'endormit contre l'épaule de Lavi, qui avait ricané, essuyant un la ferme du moqué, en le voyant piquer du nez pour sombrer comme une masse.

Ils avaient eu droits à de nombreux combats et le jeune oméga était épuisé. Il avait faim, aussi, pour pas changer. Son ventre gargouillait furieusement avant qu'il ne s'endorme et il se doutait qu'il continuerait de perturber le calme du compartiment dans son sommeil. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il serait nourri en rentrant à la _maison_.

Il caressait toujours l'espoir de croiser Kanda à son arrivée…

* * *

Son souhait fut exaucé. Il marchait dans les couloirs toujours un peu trop frais à son goût, se rendant à sa chambre, quand il tomba sur Kanda, qui revenait visiblement de la sienne. Son cœur rata un battement quand il l'aperçut. Il avait lâché ses cheveux, et délaissé son uniforme pour un haut à manche longues qui moulait ses courbes fortes. Il se mordit fugacement la lèvre inférieure et avança sans baisser la tête, comme à son habitude.

Il le salua d'une voix douce, mais un brin moqueuse, ne voulant pas risquer de trahir son affection.

Le Japonais esquissa un rictus en croisant son regard, aussi, Allen fronça les sourcils en l'entendant le railler :

« Toujours vivant, Moyashi ? »

Cela lui tira un sourire.

« Comme tu le vois. Au fait, tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais par mon prénom si je ne mourrais pas au bout d'un mois. Tu t'en souviens ? Ça va faire un an, bientôt.

—On verra quand ça fera vraiment un an. »

L'oméga se sentit gagné d'irritation.

« Je ne te le laisserais pas oublier, cette fois, Bakanda, tu peux en être sûr. »

Un 'tch' lui répondit, cette syllabe que Kanda adorait balancer à toute les sauces, surtout quand il était agacé. Allen se sentit dépité en se disant que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient un peu charriés, l'autre allait partir, mais il fut surpris de le voir planter son regard dans le sien.

« T'as l'air fatigué. T'as pas eu d'ennui ? » Allen eut de grands yeux ronds, donc le kendoka clarifia : « Ta mission.

—Oh ! » Sincèrement surpris, se sentant rougir, le symbiotique déglutit. « Non, tout s'est bien passé. Merci de t'inquiéter. »

Il avait chuchoté les derniers mots avec douceur, la chaleur familière s'affolant dans son ventre.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé, sans qu'il ne le traite différemment, Kanda semblait peut-être plus soucieux de lui. Concrètement, Allen n'avait pas envie qu'à cause de ce qu'avaient failli faire les Traqueurs, Kanda le voit comme vulnérable et s'inquiète pour lui à cause de ça. Mais il voulait aussi croire qu'il se souciait de lui naturellement, comme d'un camarade, et tout simplement parce que, ce qui était en soi aussi normal, il voulait vérifier que ça ne se reproduisait pas. Parce qu'il l'appréciait peut-être, tout simplement. À force de ce genre de discussions, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ils étaient peut-être…. Davantage en sympathie ? Oui, c'était ça.

Un soupir retentit à ses oreilles au même instant. L'alpha et son visage serré le dépassèrent.

« Je m'inquiète pas, Moyashi. »

L'oméga trouva que c'était de la mauvaise foi très flagrante. Et il haussa un sourcil en parlant à Kanda de dos :

« Je suis fatigué à cause des combats, au fait, imbécile ! » Il fut ignoré. Kanda continuant d'avancer, il lança : « Tu voudrais pas qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, demain ? »

Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite en attendant la réponse de Kanda.

« Viens demain matin à la première heure. Et pionce, j'veux pas me battre contre un déterré.

—Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Kanda ! »

Mais ce dernier partit, l'ignorant encore. Lui, ainsi que sa protestation. Le blandin avait de toute façon déjà prévu de piquer un gros somme. Avec tout ce qu'il avait mangé, il faudrait bien digérer.

Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. Il choisit de penser que Kanda s'inquiétait vraiment, et cette façon qu'il avait de le montrer sans vouloir le dire, ça avait beau l'agacer d'un certain côté, il avait beau trouvé qu'il était un crétin… il trouvait aussi que c'était adorable.

Et il eut hâte du lendemain.

Il rougit en pensant qu'il était comme un idiot amoureux, et c'était peut-être un peu le cas. Il décidait de s'en ficher. Leurs vies d'Exorcistes étaient assez dures comme ça, ils avaient bien le droit à leur part d'innocence. (Une vraie, pas une arme !) Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

* * *

Allen sortit de sa chambre après une bonne douche. Il avait les cheveux quasi secs et il s'était inspecté dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de partir. Il allait juste s'entraîner avec le Bakanda, mais vu les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui, il voulait quand même avoir l'air… potable quand il le rejoindrait. Histoire de ne pas lui donner une occasion de se moquer de lui s'il avait l'air fatigué. Mais peut-être pas que, Allen l'admettait même si ça blasait légèrement son égo. Ils avaient beau être rivaux, le reste existait également, de son côté du moins.

Il marchait en direction de la salle d'entraînement, réalisant un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas mangé… Il aurait peut-être le temps d'engloutir quelque chose s'il se dépêchait d'aller aux cuisines. Peut-être croiserait-il Lenalee ou Lavi dans la foulée. Il bifurqua donc dans un couloir à gauche au lieu d'un couloir à droite, qui menait au côté des salles d'entraînement, et sentit bientôt une odeur âpre lui frapper le nez. Allen baissa la tête, et serra les dents.

Il avait reconnu l'odeur de Chaoji.

 _Et merde…,_ pensa-t-il.

« Tu vas attraper du mal si tu te promènes les cheveux humides dans le couloir. »

Ce genre de remarques auraient pu paraître comme prévenantes. Mais au vu de la lourdeur de son ton, de la lourdeur même de l'individu, Allen en fut irrité. Il avait déjà eu un père, il n'en avait pas besoin d'un deuxième.

« Ça va aller, ils sont très peu humides et sèchent vite. »

Il répondit patiemment, ne trahissant pas son agacement. Chaoji persévéra :

« Où tu te rends comme ça ?

—M'entraîner avec Kanda, » fit Allen en étouffant son soupir, « et j'allais manger un morceau avant. »

Il avait le regard bas, mais il sut que le Chinois durcissait son expression. Son odeur d'alpha se fit plus persistante, aussi, Allen savait que ça se produisait lorsqu'ils étaient agacés. C'était un moyen de renvoyer des phéromones agressives, et de remettre les autres à leur place. C'était menaçant.

« Rappelle-lui d'y aller doucement, dans ce cas. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui, il va te briser. » Allen écarquilla les yeux malgré lui, le rouge de la fureur aux joues, et la hargne dans son ventre. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne déjeuner ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, _désolé_ , » il minaudait peut-être exagérément, « il m'a donné rendez-vous assez tôt, et tu sais comment il est. Je le lui dirai. À plus tard. »

Sans laisser le temps à Chaoji de disserter, il se mit à avancer.

Il avait beau être un oméga, il savait bien qu'il allait recevoir des coups en entraînement, comme lors des combats, et il ne souhaitait pas être ménagé. Kanda le savait et ne se retenait pas contre lui. Bon, il ne lâchait pas toute sa force dans leur combat non plus, mais il ne combattait pas avec moins de sérieux qu'avec un autre. Peut-être même que leurs rebuffades constituaient un stimulant. Allen aimait se battre contre lui. Il était, la plupart du temps, poli et gentil, paraissant doux. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait aucune violence à exorciser dans une bonne bagarre, ni qu'il n'appréciait pas la rudesse de ses rapports avec Kanda. Bien au contraire.

Néanmoins, ce n'était même pas le fait que Chaoji le croit délicat, qui le gênait. L'être n'était en rien une tare et si ce n'était pas sa vraie nature, Allen ne méprisait pas ces traits de caractère. Ce qui le rendait en colère, c'est que Chaoji fasse l'amalgame entre un _oméga_ et la _délicatesse_ , et parler comme il le faisait venait à dire qu'il le considérait comme… un faible oméga. Belote et rebelote, on ne choisissait pas d'être faible ou fort, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, peu importe le genre d'un individu et sa condition physique apparente. Allen avait des faiblesses, mais il n'était pas incapable de tenir le coup face à un alpha. Être jugé si vite l'irritait.

Il n'était cependant pas surpris de ces remarques. Chaoji avait beau l'avoir vu se battre en mission, il présumait qu'un oméga comme lui ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit un beau jour. Kanda avait beau lui avoir fait une remarque similaire, il n'avait pas utilisé son statut pour justifier son échec, mais plutôt son tempérament idéaliste. Allen acceptait volontiers cette deuxième étiquette, mais pas celle de l'oméga fragile.

Il se dépêcha de manger, engloutissant son repas en quatrième vitesse, et fonça dans la salle d'entraînement, remonté à bloc.

Kanda était déjà là, les bras croisés, adossé au mur. Il lui balança un œil torve alors qu'Allen mima un petit sourire contrit, appréhendant le reproche à venir.

« T'en as mis du temps, Moyashi.

—Mon nom est Allen, » s'irrita-t-il en le dévisageant effrontément, comme toujours, « et j'ai mis moins de temps à venir que toi tu n'en mets à t'en rappeler. »

L'oméga comptait s'excuser au début, mais devant cette entrée en matière peu courtoise, il ne pouvait pas résister à jouer un peu de son verbe, lui aussi. Chaoji l'avait agacé. Puis, il ne voulait pas que Kanda ait le monopole du gueuleton. Il eut donc un petit rictus au visage fâché de l'épéiste, qui s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Allen eut un mouvement de recul, se sentant rougir brutalement en voyant que Kanda levait une main pour essuyer le coin de sa lèvre d'un index furtif.

« T'as un bout de gâteau au coin des lèvres. Tu t'es encore bâfré. »

L'alpha lâcha aussi un 'tch' dédaigneux, quoique davantage moqueur. Le blandin rougit davantage, et plutôt furieusement, en s'essuyant les lèvres lui-même tout en s'éloignant de lui.

« C'est bon, je savais que j'étais en retard et que t'allais m'engueuler, je me suis dépêché, c'est tout ! »

Mais ses protestations troublées lui faisaient peut-être perdre un peu de crédit… Il eut une moue alors que Kanda se marra sèchement. Il le regarda, gardant son rictus goguenard.

« Parce que t'avais peur de ma colère ?

—Rêve pas, » rétorqua Allen du tac au tac. « Je suis aussi tombé sur Chaoji, il m'a fait perdre du temps. »

Par ça, Allen soupira un peu. Il ne camouflait pas son agacement pour les avances perpétuelles de l'alpha devant Kanda. Ce dernier lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Tu devrais l'envoyer chier, s'il t'emmerde. »

Le maudit lâcha un nouveau soupir, chargé d'irritation et de frustration.

« Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça, non ? » rétorqua-t-il amèrement, se plaignant malgré lui, plongeant son regard dans celui de Kanda – ce qui était si fort à ses yeux ! « C'est un alpha, je suis un oméga. Il pense que je devrais me taire devant lui, il refuse que je lève la tête et que je parle, il m'a dit que les omégas devaient soumission aux alphas et que j'étais déjà trop insolent. Si je dis quelque chose, si je me rebelle, il pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. »

Il était d'autant plus agacé, car se laisser faire n'aurait pas été son propre choix dans une telle situation. C'était celui que les convenances lui dictaient. Et il était _obligé_ de s'y plier. À la fois, il était irrité de parler du statut avec Kanda. Il était tellement absent de leurs rapports qu'il avait l'impression que ça n'existait pas. Et il aurait aimé que ça n'existe pas. Ou que ça existe sans être important. Sans avoir la prétention de vouloir dire quelque chose sur lui ou sur les autres. Sans que ça ne l'enferme dans un carcan.

Et il avait peur, une peur idiote – il s'en rendait compte – qu'en parler ouvertement avec l'alpha lui fasse réaliser soudainement l'écart sociétal entre eux. Qu'il pose d'autres yeux sur lui et adopte une autre attitude. C'était complètement ridicule, il n'y avait pas de raison, mais ça sonnait tellement irréel, cette discussion qui dissonait de leur manière d'être ensemble, tout en accentuant leur dissonance face à la tradition, qu'il avait l'impression de _créer_ soudainement le décalage en soi déjà présent.

Mais, et Allen en fut heureux tout en étant finalement peu étonné, Kanda se contenta de ne rien dire. Il le fixa juste longuement.

« C'est un con, ce type-là. J'ai jamais pu le blairer. »

L'oméga rigola gentiment. Techniquement, Kanda avait l'air de ne « blairer » personne, mais sa réponse était réconfortante. Après tout, s'il avait été traditionaliste, il aurait pu voir rouge qu'il se permette de critiquer un autre alpha et son rôle en tant qu'oméga.

Il poursuivit donc :

« Ouais, c'est un con. » Parfois, ça faisait du bien de dire ces mots, et le brun lui jeta un regard presque étonné, comme surpris qu'il jure. Les lèvres d'Allen s'étirèrent davantage, pour vite redescendre. « Je suis obligé d'attendre qu'il se déclare pour le rejeter, et crois-moi, j'attends que ça. J'espère juste qu'il n'en fera pas tout un scandale. Il est flippant, des fois.

—Il t'intéresse pas ? »

Allen fut indigné, sincèrement.

« Tu crois que je voudrais ce type d'alpha, et ce type de relation ? Je te l'ai dit, je le tolère parce que trop d'alpha ont la main leste quand un oméga ose parler un peu trop fort. Je pourrais me défendre face à ses coups, mais c'est moi qui aurais des ennuis… Et il est plus fort que moi. »

Si, avec son Innocence, Allen était fort, si son corps musclé par les entraînements était agile, il ne possédait pas une force brute comme certains, c'était un fait qui le désavantageait. Kanda fronça les sourcils, paraissant enfin comprendre la teneur de son embarras. L'oppression, l'écart de pouvoir, comme toujours. Tandis qu'Allen pensait qu'en vérité, personne ne voudrait ça. Certains ne savaient juste pas qu'ils pouvaient avoir mieux.

« Si tu vois qu'il fait comme les autres connards, » Allen sut qu'il faisait allusion aux Traqueurs et se raidit instinctivement –il n'aimait pas trop y repenser, « tu en parles. Tout de suite. Compris, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin secoua la tête, toisant l'alpha comme s'il lui disait quelque chose de débile… Ce n'était pas le cas en soi, son conseil était des plus avisé, mais naturellement, Allen le savait.

« Évidemment, et s'il y a contact non-désiré après que je l'ai repoussé, ne t'en fais pas, je lui dirai en personne ma façon de penser. Il se pourrait même qu'il perde une ou deux dents dans la foulée… »

Ce serait légitime à partir de là. Si Chaoji pourrait toujours se plaindre qu'il l'avait cherché, qu'il avait été provocant, Allen savait que s'il avait à se défendre, le faire pour gagner du temps et fuir le sauverait déjà. Le reste, ils le régleraient avec Komui. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait son soutien.

Le kendoka acquiesça.

« Bien. Bon, on commence ou on y passe la nuit ? »

Allen rit encore.

« Je veux bien commencer. » Puis, il lança à Kanda un regard de biais. « C'est toi qu'as commencé à me taquiner, je te ferais dire.

—Parce que t'as bouffé comme un porc, » souligna-t-il, faisant s'insurger Allen qui montra sérieusement les dents, « pas pour que tu te racontes ta vie.

—T'avais qu'à me couper si ça t'intéressait pas. »

Un sourcil levé, le maudit le défiait. Kanda se renfrogna.

« J'ai pas dit ça.

—Alors tais-toi et commençons. »

Le visage de Kanda passa par une brève surprise et un défi similaire au sien. C'était ça qu'Allen aimait avec lui. Ne pas être obligé de jouer un rôle. Être lui. Kanda attaqua, encore verbalement :

« Tu feras moins le malin quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

—Je demande à voir. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'en fut.

Les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent dans un corps à corps pour le moins violent, et Allen se réjouissait de voir que Chaoji avait tort : Kanda était bien plus fort que lui, mais son agilité, sa pugnacité et sa ruse faisaient de lui un bon adversaire. Taquin sur les bornes des limites, joueur invétéré, Allen le savait bien et en usait sans vergogne.

Surtout avec Kanda.

La lutte qu'ils livrèrent fut haletante, lente, et peut-être même érotique…

Quand le maudit pensait à leurs échanges, au fait que Kanda, dans sa vexation et sans doute sans y penser, ait machinalement rétorqué ne pas avoir dit ne pas être intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire… ça faisait battre son cœur, car ça montrait bien plus que tout autre mot qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Et l'étage de sa force… Dieu, qu'Allen aurait rêvé d'être sien ! Il aurait tellement aimé que cette attirance soit réciproque… Il savait qu'il devait se faire une raison avant de trop s'attacher à ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils avaient déjà une bonne amitié, il décidait enfin d'appeler ainsi leur relation. Ça le consolait, au moins.

* * *

Allen rejoignit Lavi et Lenalee après une deuxième douche vigoureuse, pour effacer les traces de leur entraînement et se calmer de la tension interne qu'il avait battit en lui. S'il se satisfaisait aisément de leur rapports amicaux, ses doigts qui s'étaient glissés dans son antre moite et lui avaient donné du plaisir tandis que son autre main frictionnait son sexe érigé étaient porteurs de son désir. Il restait excité en se représentant le corps de l'autre, son visage, son odeur… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était juste plus fort que lui. Une douce chaleur lui laminait encore les reins quand il marchait. C'était si gênant. Au fond de lui, il se morigénait, mais il ne pouvait pas se dominer : il avait hâte de remettre ça avec l'alpha.

Si seulement il avait eu assez de courage, assez foi en lui, pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ça aurait tout gâché. Et dans ces moments, il se sentait un peu minable de donner libre court à ses envies sans considération d'une réalité qui faisait qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

C'est donc déprimé qu'il s'installa dans la salle de loisir où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amis.

« T'en fais une tête, vieux ! » s'exclama le rouquin, comme choqué.

Allen émit un profond soupir et le visage de Lenalee se plissa, inquiet. Lavi toussa doucement dans son poing pour se reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Allen ? »

La question de la brunette le fit se sentir idiot. Il avait la sensation d'être vraiment trop perturbé par cette histoire sans avenir qui n'aurait, à son avis, jamais de début non plus. Il eut une grimace.

« J'avais promis que je ne me lamenterais plus au sujet de Kanda et que je laisserais tomber…

—Et on t'a plutôt dit de passer à l'action, » ricana Lavi.

L'oméga croisa les bras.

« Je ne peux pas… Je fouterais tout en l'air. Je sais que je devrais oublier, mais… Plus ça va, plus je me dis que vous avez raison. » Car depuis le temps qu'il ressentait cette attraction et cette affection pour Kanda, qu'il avait commencé à leur en parler, ses amis s'étaient mis à avancer des hypothèses. Il avait réfuté, pourtant… Il déglutit. « Je crois que je tombe vraiment amoureux de lui. Je suis ridicule. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire et devenait se retenir de ne pas céder à l'accablement, pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Lavi échangea un regard avec Lenalee.

« Alors tu penses vraiment être amoureux, hein ? C'est un truc fort, si tu t'en aperçois. » Allen regarda ses mains, la voix de Lavi retentissant : « Si tu en es sûr, ne le renie pas. Va juste lui parler, Al'. »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'apprécie, » fit Lenalee, « sinon, il ne t'accepterait pas autant. Et il ne prendrait pas autant de temps pour se chamailler avec toi.

—Il me menace de me découper en rondelles à la moindre contrariété et ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom. »

Lavi gloussa.

« Ouais, fin en comparaison de ce qu'il me dit quand je l'appelle par le sien, crois-moi qu'il est soft avec toi ! C'est un signe ! » Son œil pétillait de malice. « Puis, en comparaison de ce que t'ont dit d'autres alphas… Me dis pas que notre p'tit Yû est si catastrophique avec toi. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire ricaner le blandin. Il se remit à soupirer.

« Parlant d'autres alphas, Chaoji est encore venu me faire la conversation. Et il m'a plus ou moins répété que je ne faisais pas le poids face aux alphas. Il fait une fixette sur les statuts, je n'en peux plus.

—Sérieux ?! »

Deux exclamations lui avaient répondu. Lenalee parut s'agacer, avec un froncement de sourcil et un pli de dédain sur ses jolies lèvres.

« C'est sans doute sa manière de te rabaisser et de se sentir supérieur à toi. Il est désespérant. »

Allen haussa les épaules. Qu'il en soit, c'était énervant. Si Chaoji avait été aimable, Allen aurait pu lui expliquer son intérêt était tourné vers un autre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et la situation durait trop.

Le blandin déglutit.

« J'en ai parlé à Kanda. » Il eut un rire. « Il m'a dit que s'il tentait quelque chose, je devrais le signaler, et il m'a aussi demandé si j'étais intéressé ! J'ai failli hurler, je vous jure. »

Les deux autres ricanèrent. Lenalee échangea encore un regard avec Lavi :

« Eh bien, pour qu'il te le dise, c'est que ça doit l'intéresser. »

Allen soupira.

« Ne m'encouragez pas à me faire des illusions, s'il vous plaît !

—Mais écoute, insista Lenalee, Kanda est assez… bête. Pas totalement, mais des fois, il en tient une sacrée couche. »

Elle avait dit ça en penchant la tête d'un air à la fois désolé et conspirateur. Lavi éclata de rire en conséquence, et même Allen pouffa gentiment.

« Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est qu'il ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. Tu me suis, Allen ? S'il te répond ça, c'est qu'il s'inquiète et que ça l'intéresse, lui. Kanda réagit avant même de penser à agir. »

Ça, Allen était d'accord. C'était plutôt son genre. Il haussa néanmoins les épaules.

« Peut-être que ça l'intéresse parce qu'il m'a aidé quand… Enfin, quand il s'est passé ce que vous savez, et il veut être sûr que ça va… Même venant de lui, c'est logique.

—C'est sûr, mais tente quand même. Peut-être que tu le feras réfléchir. »

Le blandin se mordit la lèvre.

« Et peut-être que je me prendrais un gros râteau.

—Tant que tu te prends pas Mugen… »

L'oméga rigola à la taquinerie du bêta, et Lenalee gloussa.

Il ne voulait pas promettre ce qu'il ne ferait peut-être pas, mais il se tortilla les doigts.

« Peut-être que… Peut-être que je le ferais. »

Les deux autres lui jetèrent des regards d'encouragements et le félicitèrent de sa résolution. Allen réaffirma son peut-être, mais il commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal… Plus tard… Dans longtemps.

Lavi toussa dans son poing et reprit la conversation :

« Alors, Lenalee, dis-nous tout sur le petit inspecteur mignon que tu as croisé dans le bureau de Komui ! »

Allen remarqua bien que le rouquin serrait les poings. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il en pinçait pour Lenalee, et la jeune fille leur avait confié un peu plus tôt avoir été subjuguée par la beauté d'un jeune homme. Apparemment, il était au service d'un haut placé de l'Ordre qu'elle détestait, et même si ça l'avait rendu méfiante à son propos, il avait eu l'air si courtois et… confus par sa présence, qu'elle l'avait trouvé adorable.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, on a simplement discuté, je ne sais même pas son nom, et je ne le reverrai sans doute pas. Mais ça fait du bien, d'être regardé avec envie par un garçon, de temps en temps. Heureusement que mon frère n'a rien vu… »

Elle rougit alors. Lavi eut une moue désespérée, car lui ne faisait justement que ça depuis quelques mois. Allen était partagé entre rire et soutenir son ami en restant impassible. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à rire comme ça, ça aurait paru étrange, et ça aurait été un peu vexant pour ce pauvre Lavi, alors se contenta d'un sourire entendu.

Ils bifurquèrent d'un sujet à l'autre, et Allen se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il dirait à Kanda si au grand jamais il devait se déclarer à lui. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis rien qu'avec une conversation ni foncer le trouver sur le champ, il n'était pas si impulsif, puisse la vie l'en préserver, mais il fallait bien être prêt, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Un peu de temps passa, des missions, et Allen se retrouva à un nouvel entraînement avec Kanda. Ils s'étaient croisés, s'étaient un peu enguirlandé, et l'oméga lui avait proposé de régler ça dans une lutte, arguant qu'il avait une revanche à prendre de la dernière fois. Kanda s'était moqué de lui, lui soulignant que l'issue serait inchangée, et avait accepté. Allen le savait. Ça leur permettrait, techniquement, de remettre de nouveau le couvert. Et le jour où il prendrait l'avantage… serait littéralement jouissif pour lui. Il avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Kanda s'il le mettait au tapis ! Il était si déterminé que dans sa tête, le « si » était plutôt un « quand ».

En vérité, même si Kanda possédait une force brute, Allen voyait bien qu'il lui donnait du fil à retordre en usant narquoisement de son agilité. Ça l'amusait de voir que Kanda s'échinait à le limiter, à le bloquer, et que s'il finissait par y parvenir, il pouvait retarder l'échéance et que leur bataille en était vraiment une. Allen refusait d'être mené. En outre, il aimait bien mener la danse de son côté.

Alors il riait en sautant sur ses pieds pour éviter une charge, prenant appui sur les membres de son partenaire de combat pour effectuer une pirouette et se rendre hors de portée. Sa souplesse lui conférait aussi une belle capacité de recul, de ce fait, il parvenait à éviter ses coups et s'économisait physiquement.

Ça faisait bientôt quelques minutes que leur joute durait.

Poings devant le visage, en garde. Coup de pied en l'air, esquive. Se reculer, se mettre en retrait. Encaisser le choc du coup reçu, et parer. Ils luttaient répétitivement et avec autant d'acharnement l'un que l'autre.

Kanda prit une pause pour effacer une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front, et Allen toucha son bras, où, il le savait, un gros bleu se dessinerait plus tard.

Il rendit à l'autre son rictus moqueur.

Kanda chargea. Mais Allen l'avait vu venir.

D'un bond, il se décala de sorte à être derrière le dos de l'alpha, et lui sauta dessus. Kanda le reçut bien malgré lui, attrapant ses bras pour chercher à le faire lâcher prise, mais Allen tenait bon et il s'accrochait durement.

Enfin, dans le tumulte dans lequel ils étaient engagés et la violence des secousses de Kanda, ils finirent par chuter en arrière, s'effondrant lamentablement au sol. Le blandin grimaça en sentant tout le poids du kendoka lui retomber dessus.

Ce dernier se releva bien vite, et avant qu'Allen ne puisse se redresser pour le charger à son tour, il lui saisit les cuisses, le rapprochant brusquement de lui, sans doute pour chercher à l'immobiliser. L'oméga hoqueta malgré lui, n'ayant rien vu venir. Le contact fut si étrange pour Allen, qu'il provoqua une rude chaleur dans son bas-ventre. En moins d'une seconde, il était cramoisi. Il tenta de prendre appui sur ses bras en cherchant maladroitement à les poser derrière lui, incertain.

Kanda parut comprendre son malaise et ôta ses mains précipitamment, se redressant.

« D'solé. »

Allen fut surpris, car ce n'était vraiment pas un mot qu'il aurait cru voir employer dans la bouche de Kanda, et car il ne comprit pas vraiment. Face à son expression, l'alpha précisa :

« J'ai pas fait attention où je touchais. J'ai pas voulu t'intimider.

—Comment tu sais que je suis intimidé ? »

Dans cette situation, il était si étonné qu'il n'avait même pas la force de protester.

« Tes odeurs, Moyashi. Quand un oméga a peur, qu'il est intimidé, ou en chaleurs, un alpha peut le sentir. Avec les phéromones. »

Allen se redressa à son tour, déglutissant. Ainsi donc ses phéromones avaient traduit son émotion… il savait que ça arrivait, et il n'aurait pas dû se sentir pris de court par ça. Il se sentit quand même… déçu, peut-être, car c'était la première fois que Kanda le désignait – indirectement, certes – par son statut. Quelque part, avec plus de réflexion, il ne savait pas si ce n'était pas une bonne chose, finalement. Kanda avait donc conscience qu'ils étaient différents sur ce plan. Alpha et oméga. Est-ce que l'idée de plus lui traversait l'esprit ? Il repensa à sa conversation avec Lavi et Lenalee, chassant la pensée avant de reprendre des couleurs.

« C'est rien. Tu es juste monté un peu trop haut en voulant m'attraper, ça m'a surpris, mais c'est rien. »

Kanda se taisait, aussi, Allen lui fit un petit sourire :

« On fait une pause ? »

Le kendoka hocha la tête.

Ils s'assirent donc côte à côte, dans un silence religieux. L'alpha finit par soupirer.

« J'suis sérieux, t'sais. J'ai pas cherché à…

—Kanda, interrompit Allen, c'est rien. On se battait, on était dans le feu de l'action, des gestes maladroits arrivent. Si tu veux tout savoir, un jour, Lavi m'a raconté qu'il se battait avec Lenalee en s'entraînant et qu'il a… enfin… touché ses… enfin…, » il eut un geste englobant la poitrine, « en voulant parer une attaque.

—On dit les nichons, Moyashi. »

Allen rougit, cette fois.

« Techniquement, ça s'appelle des seins, murmura-t-il, bas.

—Et t'as la frousse d'employer les mots techniques ? »

Le rictus narquois du Japonais lui fit avoir une moue.

« C'est bon, Bakanda ! Bref, il a beau être un pervers, il n'avait pas fait exprès. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le croit pas, mais elle a été compréhensive. Toujours est-il que t'en as pas fait autant, alors ça va. »

Ses joues cuisantes, il regarda ailleurs. Le rire sec de Kanda retentit à ses oreilles.

« Parce que j'aurais vachement pu toucher tes nichons. Quoique, paraît que quand les omégas sont enceints, leur poitrine grossit.

—La ferme, Bakanda ! » s'écria Allen, découvrant une nouvelle teinte de rouge. « Je suis pas enceint, espèce de pervers ! Puis nous les hommes, on a aussi une poitrine, hein, même si c'est pas la même, c'est gênant aussi…

—J'suis pas pervers, c'est la nature, » dit Kanda en haussant les épaules, « mais tu m'as l'air bien embarrassé.

—Ben évidemment, et je vois bien que tu le fais exprès à cause de ça ! Tu me soûles ! »

Le plus jeune toisa l'aîné avec un regard mauvais. L'épéiste se marra encore :

« Tu te dérides vachement dans ton vocabulaire, Baka Moyashi. C'est marrant, t'es bien poli tout bien mis devant tout le monde, mais ici, tu te lâches. »

Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Ça te dérange, les obscénités, peut-être, monsieur le naturel ? À côté de toi j'ai encore rien dit.

—Nan, Moyashi. Lâche-toi si tu veux. »

Le blandin soupira.

« C'est pas bientôt fini, de m'appeler tout le temps Moyashi ? En plus je suis pas si petit. J'ai vérifié avec Lavi dans un livre à la bibliothèque, une pousse de soja, ça fait à peu près cette taille-là, » fit-il en mimant un espace ridiculement petit avec ses bras, « je suis loin d'être comme ça. Et ma taille est plutôt bonne pour un garçon de mon âge ! Tu exagères. »

Il croisa ainsi les bras, dans l'attente de la réaction de Kanda. Et il réalisa seulement tardivement que leur conversation… était une conversation. Ils se marraient ensemble. Ils discutaient et se chamaillaient gaiement. Il se sentit… heureux.

Et Kanda répondit.

« Écoute, morveux. Même si t'étais plus grand que moi, ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive, j'continuerai à t'appeler Moyashi.

—Mais c'est pas juste ! s'énerva Allen, le visage ulcéré. Pourquoi ?

—Tu resteras toujours le mioche mal dégrossi qu'a failli se pisser dessus en me voyant le menacer de Mugen alors qu'il arrivait pas à passer la porte, le soir de son arrivée. »

C'en fut trop pour l'Anglais.

Il vit rouge, se mettant à hurler à Kanda que d'un, il n'avait pas failli se pisser dessus, il était juste perplexe, et de deux, le jour où il serait plus grand que lui, il se mettrait aussi à l'appeler Moyashi. Kanda grommela qu'il n'avait rien d'une pousse de soja, contrairement à Allen et ses cheveux blancs, ainsi que son corps fin, ce qui fit enrager le blandin davantage.

Ils se disputèrent longtemps, mais finirent par en rire.

Après quoi, l'entraînement reprit.

Et au milieu de toute cette agitation, Allen commença à avoir… l'espoir, que quelque chose ait un jour lieu entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils auraient cette conversation où Allen avouait ses sentiments un jour… quand il serait vraiment prêt.

* * *

Le temps passa encore, et avec lui d'autres entraînements, d'autres conversations. Plaisantes avec Kanda, et quelques peu étranges… autre part.

Chaoji devenait de plus en plus pressant. Aussi, Allen était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se déclarer à lui. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur, car lui n'arrivait toujours pas à le faire avec Kanda. Et dans le même temps, il en était heureux. Il n'était pas pressé de se faire rejeter et de rejeter une personne potentiellement dangereuse pour lui de son côté. Manquerait plus que les deux choses se fassent en même temps, et il serait au fond du trou une bonne semaine.

Chaque fois qu'il croisait Chaoji, que ce dernier lui parlait, lui faisait des compliments détournés et exprimait plus ou moins son intérêt, Allen espérait que rien n'arrive. Il était devenu pétrifié à cette idée.

Mais il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose, il le savait.

Aussi, paradoxalement désireux de mettre fin à toute cette clownerie, il se tenait prêt à l'affronter.

Chaoji lui proposa alors de s'entraîner avec lui, dans une salle solitaire. Ça, Allen n'était pas très chaud, se retrouver aussi seul avec Chaoji (qui l'accostait souvent dans un couloir, et c'est là qu'il réalisait qu'il avait eu le loisir de n'être jamais envoyé en mission seul avec lui, ce dont il était reconnaissant) mais il se disait qu'il aurait au moins le moyen de lui prouver qu'il était bon au combat. Il n'avait rien à prouver à personne, se fichait de ceux qui l'estimaient incapable ou non, mais une part de lui, peut-être puérile, voulait que Chaoji le sache.

Parce qu'il ne digérait pas de n'être vu que comme « le petit oméga de la citadelle » par quelqu'un. D'être encore réduit vulgairement à l'état d'objet de cette façon.

Alors il décida que pour cette fois, ce serait une bonne occasion. Enterrer le cas Chaoji en faisant d'une pierre deux coups.

En entrant dans la salle, Allen proposa à son camarade de s'échauffer. Tout de suite, en le voyant entamer une série de pompe, Chaoji croisa les bras.

« Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer avant le combat. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas être doux, je ne le serais pas. »

Allen redressa à peine la tête, voyant son plissement de sourcil qui rapprochait ses sourcils de façon disgracieuse. Il eut un léger rictus.

« Je suis capable de l'endurer, » sourit-il de manière forcée, « s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de souci, et échauffe-toi aussi.

—Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais comme tu veux, Walker. »

Il eut l'air de tendre la main, comme s'il voulait lui toucher le crâne, mais Allen sauta alors sur ses pieds, s'accroupissant et s'aplatissant en arrière pour effectuer une série d'abdominaux. Il voulait éviter tout contact avec l'autre garçon, quitte à l'esquiver plus ou moins visiblement.

Chaoji se lança dans une série d'étirement à côté de lui, l'air déçu.

Petit à petit, Allen se sentait remonté à bloc pour le combat. Et il se consolait en se disant qu'il arrivait bel et bien à tenir devant Kanda, ce n'était pas pour flancher devant un imbécile comme Chaoji. Chaoji était plus fort que lui, pour la énième fois, mais il n'était pas aussi fort que Kanda.

Bien vite, ils commencèrent.

Chaoji ne laissa pas le temps à Allen de charger, il brandit son poing et manqua de le toucher. C'était juste, et Allen vit qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte. C'était de l'entraînement, certes, mais il fut… content. Bien qu'une part de lui sentait le coup fourré. Si Chaoji libérait sa force sur lui alors qu'il l'avait toujours traité comme un être délicat à cause de son statut, c'est qu'il voulait le soumettre. Lui montrer qui était l'alpha. Une part de lui n'en était pas surprise. Chaoji laissait de plus en plus transparaître son agacement pour son « insolence », qui se traduisait ici par sa liberté d'être. Il le menaçait subtilement, en laissant sous-entendre que s'il ne se calmait pas, il y aurait un jour quelqu'un pour lui remettre les idées en place, car il n'affichait pas assez sa soumission.

Comme Allen se taisait, n'ayant pas envie d'argumenter devant ce genre de discours, Chaoji le félicitait d'un « tu devrais toujours te comporter comme ça, tu vois que tu sais le faire. C'est dommage qu'il faille te sermonner pour ça, Walker. » Allen serrait les dents, d'un calme olympien, digne, mais intérieurement en train d'éventrer et décapiter son interlocuteur de la façon la plus cruelle possible. Ce pourquoi le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres n'avait, contrairement à ce que semblait croire l'autre, rien d'appréciateur face à ses sermons.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'opportunité de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un oméga.

Alors, en souriant de toutes ses dents, il rendit le coup, fier de réussir à toucher l'alpha en pleine joue. Chaoji fut défiguré par la colère et commença alors une lutte sans merci.

Si au début, tout était amusant, plus ça allait, plus Allen voyait que l'autre perdait le contrôle de sa colère et semblait oublier qu'ils étaient camarades, et qu'ils s'entraînaient… En outre, Allen commençait à être mal à l'aise. L'oméga n'avait pas peur de sa violence, mais plutôt peur de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre en réaction à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à le contrer et à le toucher. Oh, il avait déjà pris quelques coups, lui aussi. Un poing dans le visage qui l'avait laissé pantelant une seconde, suivit d'un coup de pied non-nécessaire.

Chaoji avait cru qu'il allait abandonner. Allen s'était alors relevé et il l'avait pris d'assaut, lui rendant le coup durement administré. L'alpha semblait étonné qu'il tienne encore debout. Pour Allen, c'était la rage de vaincre qui l'animait. Il n'était pas là pour se décourager. Il n'était pas là pour s'aplatir. Ce n'était juste pas lui. Chaoji allait enfin voir de quel bois il se chauffait… !

Il réalisa bien vite qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter son instinct raisonnable au lieu de ses pulsions bagarreuses, car l'être qui lui faisait face devenait petit à petit incontrôlable. S'il s'était déjà aperçu qu'il se mettrait trop en colère, ça devenait juste… brutal, et démesurément agressif. Il parvenait toujours à le gérer, mais hésitait franchement à lui demander de se calmer, la situation semblait proche de dégénérer. Chaoji paraissait trop frustré de ne pas avoir le dessus. Et un alpha aussi frustré devenait dangereux, il le savait.

Quand Allen se résolut, puisant dans sa fierté pour prendre un instant d'arrêt, Chaoji saisit l'ouverture.

Il asséna à Allen deux coups de poing, qui lui firent sérieusement mal, et un énième coup de pied. Perdant l'équilibre, Allen se retrouva au sol, et Chaoji le plaqua sous lui. Il commença à se débattre, lui demandant d'arrêter, quand il fut clair qu'il n'arriverait pas à se libérer. La sensation de malaise grossit encore plus dans son ventre, surtout en avisant le sourire malsain du Chinois.

« Il en a fallu du temps, pour te mater. Qui aurait cru que tu m'obligerais à aller si loin. Détourne le regard, Walker. »

Allen obéit, la bouche sèche.

« Est-ce que tu peux me libérer ? J'admets ma défaite.

—Non. Il y a autre chose que je vais faire. »

Faisant fi de son ordre précédent, Allen le regarda dans les yeux quand la main de Chaoji se faufila sur son ventre, à la recherche de la boucle de sa ceinture. Il la stoppa, devenant clairement effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'écria-t-il, outré.

Chaoji soupira, et libéra sa main de son emprise. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, Walker, et détourne-moi ce regard avant que je ne te le fasse baisser. »

Mais Allen secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas. J'ai remarqué que tu avais de l'intérêt pour moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Avec ses mains, il s'acharnait à repousser Chaoji, mais ce dernier luttait. Il finit par bloquer sa main dans la sienne, la tordant, Allen étouffant un cri endolori.

« Tu ne vas pas jouer les Sainte-Nitouche avec moi alors que tu n'arrêtes pas d'allumer Kanda ? » Allen blêmit, sous l'incompréhension, la honte, et la peur. « Je crois bien que tout le monde, sauf lui, peut-être, a remarqué à quel point tu te déhanchais comme une pute quand il était là, avec le bassin cambré, et toutes les phéromones de séduction que tu projettes… ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas senti que tu mouillais pour lui. Si tu veux mon avis, il doit être un sacré puceau et un sacré demeuré. »

Allen avait envie de vomir devant ces propos dégradants et totalement faux. Il était amoureux de Kanda, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que disait Chaoji, peut-être qu'il l'excitait, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une… Il détestait ce genre de pensées. Les larmes de fureur montèrent à ses yeux, mais il les retint courageusement. Chaoji continuait :

« Avec combien d'alpha tu as fait ce numéro ? Dis-moi. »

Ce disant, il descendit la main trop bas, Allen luttant, pris totalement de court, en gémissant de douleur chaque fois que l'autre bloquait ses gestes et lui tordait les bras pour arriver à ses fins. Il battait aussi des pieds, bougeant comme un forcené, espérant réussir à se libérer. Il comprenait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

Une lente terreur, un choc intense, s'empara de lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas… ça ne pouvait pas arriver… !

« Tu vas te laisser faire, bordel ?! »

Une gifle violente lui fut assénée. Allen ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Malgré le choc, il réussit à extirper ses mains de l'emprise de Chaoji, et lui donna un coup violent en retour. Le sang perla au coin des lèvres du Chinois, et la rage pure qui déforma son visage serra le ventre d'Allen. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard sur certaines personnes auparavant, et il savait ce que ça présageait. Il voulut profiter de sa surprise pour se dégager, mais Chaoji le saisit brutalement par les épaules et les jambes, le retournant violemment sous lui.

Allen cria, bougeait encore, se débattait, mais l'autre était plus fort, il était immobilisé et – et il sentait sa main qui lui ôtait ses vêtements, en bas. Il s'agita bientôt comme un dément. Il voulait lui rendre la tâche difficile, s'extirper, mais Chaoji attrapa ses deux mains et les bloqua dans son dos. De son corps, il trouva un moyen de bloquer ses jambes, et Allen ignora sa panique et ses larmes ruisselantes pour essayer de parler :

« S'il te plaît, gémit-il, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. »

Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'excusait, il avait juste tellement peur qu'il disait n'importe quoi pour vu que ça calme l'autre, et la colère l'emportait bientôt comme ce n'était pas le cas. Quand il sentit son pantalon glisser de ses fesses, et que les mains de l'autre approchèrent de son caleçon, il perdit pied :

« Putain mais lâche-moi ! Je veux pas ! Merde, laisse-moi ! Non, j'ai dit non, NON ! Arrête ! »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit de tels mots, et les tremblements dans son corps ne l'aidaient plus à penser rationnellement. Toujours au dessus de lui, l'ayant complètement déculotté, Chaoji ricana devant son aspect pitoyable :

« Tu as beaucoup trop de gueule et tu dois être discipliné. »

Allen tremblait toujours et se laissa faire malgré lui quand Chaoji l'installa sur ses genoux. Il était totalement sidéré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre. Il voulait n'avoir jamais accepté cet entraînement. Bon sang, qu'il était con, il aurait dû se douter, il aurait dû… Il ne pleurait même plus, mais son ventre se tordait étrangement. Il se sentait horriblement mal.

Tout ce qu'il avait redouté, tout ce qui le guettait depuis le début avec son statut d'oméga, était sur le point de se produire. Il eut la pensée nette qu'il voulait mourir plutôt que de subir ça.

« Bien, » fit la voix de Chaoji, couvrant le chaos interne d'Allen, « je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer. Tu as été insolent et tu m'as manqué de respect, alors je vais te fesser. Quand ton cul sera bien rouge et que tu me supplieras d'arrêter, je te doigterai jusqu'à ce que tu me pries de te faire jouir. Je veux que tu expérimentes la douleur et le plaisir de ma main, et que tu comprennes qui commande. »

Les yeux ronds, Allen eut une impression de vide. Il n'eut même pas la force de murmurer quoique ce soit, de protester, il était juste pétrifié. Il ferma durement les yeux et une larme coula de l'un de ses yeux.

« Alors Walker, tu as perdu ta langue ?! Si je me doutais que t'avoir comme ça te rendrait aussi docile… »

La main de Chaoji caressa l'une de ses fesses, et Allen ferma durement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il se sentit trembler, et son bourreau dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il tâta presque gentiment sa croupe.

« Tu as beau être un petit allumeur, tu es sûrement vierge, n'est-ce pas ? » Allen ne se pétrifia que davantage à ces mots. « Tu dois être intimidé, je vais être magnanime pour cette fois si tu te comportes correctement. Je vais commencer par te donner du plaisir, la fessée n'en sera que plus intense après. » Allen réussit à murmurer un « non » quand Chaoji écarta ses fesses, après les avoir brièvement caressé. « Bon dieu ce que tu es sec ! »

Allen murmura alors une litanie de non, suppliant, les poings serrés et se mordant la lèvre à sang. Il ne voulait pas ! Tout mais pas ça ! Chaoji ne devait même pas l'entendre, et vu ses protestations pour le moins explicites de tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'en fasse pas grand cas.

Il reprit conscience en voyant deux doigts devant son visage, et la voix de Chaoji qui lui donnait un ordre, d'un ton agacé, signe que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le dictait.

« Lèche-les, Walker. »

Le blandin fixait les doigts d'un œil absent, toujours sidéré, se crispant de la tête au pied. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire _ça_.

« Walker, dépêche-toi. »

Quand bien même il aurait voulu obéir, son corps refusait de bouger. Chaoji s'impatientait.

« Walker, je ne te le demanderai pas une fois de plus. Continue et je les mets en toi sans les lubrifier. »

Même cette menace n'eut pas raison de la peur d'Allen. Il entendit le grognement sourd de Chaoji qui s'enrageait, et poussa soudain un cri endolori.

Il venait d'abattre sa main sur l'une de ses fesses. Allen sanglota sous le choc de la douleur, il n'avait vraiment pas été doux, et il serra davantage les poings, baissant la tête pour serrer les dents. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il _pouvait_ bouger.

Chaoji répéta :

« Walker, c'est la dernière fois. »

Courageusement, malgré son dégoût, Allen prit les doigts que lui tendaient Chaoji dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne penser à rien, et brusquement, ferma sa mâchoire sur les membres.

Chaoji fut celui qui cria et Allen enfonça ses ongles dans sa jambe. Il fut assez rapide et assez consciencieux pour s'éloigner promptement, remontant alors son caleçon et son pantalon – il n'eut pas le temps d'en boutonner l'attache, mais au moins, il n'était plus si ridiculement exposé. Il glissa sur le sol en prenant le plus de distance possible, grimaçant avec la chaleur désagréable de sa fesse, Chaoji le fixant avec colère.

Allen savait qu'en combat rapproché, il n'aurait pas plus de chance que tout à l'heure. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Atteindre la porte qui se trouvait derrière Chaoji et fuir – car dans certaines situations, l'attaque n'était en rien la solution intelligente. S'il restait trop longtemps à la merci de l'autre, il pourrait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, et il n'aurait pas de moyen de se refuser à lui, quand bien même il ne désirait nullement ça. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, et une envie de vomir menaçait dangereusement d'avoir raison de lui.

Allen se redressa, prenant d'abord appui sur son bras, et réalisa alors que la douleur dans son ventre était sûrement due aux coups qu'il avait reçus. Il fixa la porte, et Chaoji s'aperçut où portait son regard.

Faisant confiance à sa souplesse et sa rapidité, qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie, Allen courut, fonçant sur la sortie, prêt à s'enfuir. Il devait se sauver. Il _devait_ sortir d'ici !

Tout se passa très vite. Chaoji réussit à bloquer la porte, et si Allen tenta un coup et voulut effectuer une rapide pirouette pour éviter d'être saisi, son corps endolori par le combat fut un peu trop lent – d'une demi-seconde, peut-être. Chaoji le frôla, et il fallut ça pour qu'il chute.

La suite se passa comme une bataille animale. Allen devint déchainé, frappant des mains et des pieds à tort et à travers pour éloigner l'autre, qui redoublait de violence en tentant sans cesse de le bloquer dans une position ou l'autre. Allen aurait été incapable de rendre compte de leurs mouvements, il sut juste qu'il mordit le bras de Chaoji à un moment où sa main se posa sur ses côtes, et lui hurlait des injures. Il espérait que quelqu'un les entende. Et être de nouveau en position de prendre assez de distance pour se sauver.

Il était le plus faible, certes, mais si ça avait raison de lui, c'est parce que l'autre décidait que sa force était justice. Il avait beau se débattre, l'autre voulait l'utiliser pour son plaisir, pour satisfaire ses pulsions malsaines et violentes. Allen savait qu'il ne résisterait pas éternellement s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une issue dans le combat, mais il refusait d'abandonner.

Il fut soudain envoyé sur le ventre, gémissant en se redressant sur genoux. Chaoji attrapa alors sa jambe gauche, et si Allen utilisa la droite pour l'atteindre, entendant à son cri qu'il avait probablement réussi, il n'eut pas le temps de voir sa main qui agrippa l'arrière de son crâne et lui claqua le visage contre le plancher.

Allen cria, se retrouvant avec le nez en sang, lourdement sonné. Il poussa des gémissements de terreurs que lui-même jugea pitoyable en sentant le poids caractéristique du corps plus épais que le sien sur son dos. Chaoji s'assit sur ses cuisses et le maintenait au sol depuis le creux de ses reins d'une lourde pression de la main. Avec l'autre, il entreprit de baisser de nouveau son pantalon, et Allen sanglota en entendant le bruit du tissu déchiré. Son caleçon avait eu droit au même sort.

Il se mit à supplier :

« Chaoji, écoute-moi, ne fais pas ça. Je ne dirais rien à personne, je ne dirais rien ! Laisse-moi partir ! Tu peux avoir d'autres omégas ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

—Tu vas la fermer ! »

L'autre frappa ses côtes, Allen poussant un cri sous la douleur que cela éveilla. Il ressentit comme un souffle d'air, n'arrivant plus à respirer.

Merde, ça faisait tellement mal…

Il fut sûr qu'il allait vomir, la peur le tuait, tout son corps faisait _trop_ mal.

« Je vais faire de toi mon oméga maintenant, _Allen_. » Chaoji insista sur son prénom, d'une manière qui écœura le blandin. D'autant plus qu'il comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Il se remettait à geindre, suppliant malgré lui, en un appel vain. « Parce que ton cul doit appartenir à quelqu'un, et que je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste. Alors je vais te pénétrer. Je vais te prendre violemment, sans préparation.

—Non… » murmura Allen d'une voix terrorisée, le corps agité de lourds soubresauts, « Non, pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! J-J'ai… J'ai jamais, pitié, pitié… »

Il avait honte de ses propres paroles, mais la peur et le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir se délivrer, d'être coincé, que son _viol_ serait inéluctable, le forçait à le supplier pour de la clémence. Il ne savait plus que dire ni comment réagir. Il espérait que ce soit une illusion, que ce soit un cauchemar. C'était atroce. C'était horriblement atroce. Comment pouvait-on agir avec autant de violence ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un autre être humain ?

Chaoji ricana.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, t'es un putain de petit allumeur. » Allen secouait rudement la tête, toujours parcouru de tremblements. « Arrête de pleurer, ça va t'empêcher de décontracter et tu auras encore plus mal. » Toujours au-dessus de l'oméga, il se pencha jusqu'à chuchoter à son oreille : « Si tu ne te calmes pas, sois sûr que je rendrais la chose la plus douloureuse possible. Je ne t'apporterai aucun plaisir. Peut-être à la fin, peut-être avant de me nouer à toi. Putain, j'ai vraiment hâte de te sentir te déchirer autour de ma queue quand je prendrai ta virginité. »

Tremblant de bas en haut, le goût du sang qui s'écoulait de son nez sur les lèvres, Allen se mit à crier :

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! »

C'était bien la seule chance qui lui restait. Espérer que quelqu'un intervienne.

C'était humiliant, dégradant au possible. Toute son existence devenait un cauchemar. Il sut qu'il allait être violé, marqué contre son gré, un acte ignoble dans toute sa violence et sa cruauté.

Le Chinois saisit ses cheveux et tira sa nuque en arrière. Allen cria de douleur, cette fois. Il savait que c'était vain, il savait que ça ne servait à rien, mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre entièrement, même si sa capacité à s'échapper était morte, il ne voulait pas _l'accepter_. Il n'y arrivait pas.

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, je te reclaque la gueule.

—Arrête ça ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas, alors arrête ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas ?! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

—Ferme-la. »

Mais Allen secoua la tête en une litanie de mouvements incontrôlés quand l'autre le relâcha. Il entendit les bruits de la braguette de l'alpha qui descendait, de sa main qui cherchait son sexe dans son caleçon, et bientôt, ses fesses furent de nouveau écartées. Il sentit un corps étranger se glisser entre elles.

Allen comprit. Battant soudain des jambes bloquées et essayant de tracter son corps en avant en s'appuyant sur le plancher pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de l'autre, il hurla :

« Non, non, non, non ! »

Un grondement sec retentit.

« Si, je vais entrer en toi maintenant. Tu peux dire adieu à ta grande gueule une fois que tu seras mien, _oméga_. »

Allen n'étouffa nullement son lourd sanglot en sentant le gland de l'autre pousser son entrée.

Il entendit alors le bruit d'ouverture de la porte, et se redressa vaguement entre ses larmes pour tourner la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ici ?! J'entends hurler depuis que je suis dans le couloir ! »

En soi témoin l'exclamation, il y avait quelqu'un à l'entrée, et quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Son humiliation et sa haine envers Chaoji le prirent d'assaut, alors que la figure de l'autre se défigurait de rage. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre de quelle scène macabre cette salle se trouvait sur le point d'être le théâtre.

C'était Kanda qui venait d'hurler. Chaoji se redressa, libérant ainsi Allen qui s'éloigna, jusqu'à se rouler en boule dans le coin opposé de la pièce, souhaitant ardemment disparaître, se rendant compte qu'il était totalement exposé puisque ses habits étaient déchirés. Allen entoura ses genoux de ses bras et serra ses jambes au plus fort. Il ressentait tout le contrecoup du stress et de la panique montés en lui le submerger.

Chaoji n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que l'autre alpha lui décocha un lourd coup de poing.

« T'es complètement malade ! » hurla l'épéiste, le saisissant à l'encolure alors que l'autre roulait des yeux, peinant visiblement à se remettre de son coup. « T'étais sur le point de le violer ?! C'est ça ?! »

Chaoji, le visage déjà tuméfié par sa bataille avec Allen, ne chercha même pas à se cacher :

« Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit. C'est une vraie saloperie, j'ai eu du mal à le maintenir tranquille tant il s'est débattu, et il a réussi à me faire mal plusieurs fois. Sans rire, il n'arrête pas de te couper la parole et de te faire la morale à longueur de temps, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de lui montrer qui _est_ l'alpha ? »

Allen frissonna à ces mots. Chaoji s'adressait à Kanda comme à un complice. Ça l'effraya. L'espace d'un instant, il appréhenda ce qui pourrait arriver si le kendoka jugeait sa proposition intéressante. Il avait confiance en Kanda, il savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça, mais soudain, il se sentit propulsé dans sa position d'oméga à moitié nu, ensanglanté et hors d'état de combattre, en état de choc, potentiellement à la merci de deux alphas. La peur s'insufflait en lui, et il avait l'impression que ses pensées rationnelles ne faisaient plus effet. Seul ne restait que sa panique, sa terreur d'être exposé, et sa honte de ne pas pouvoir tenir bon.

Kanda frappa de nouveau Chaoji, violemment.

« T'es qu'un putain de cinglé, » il raffermit sa prise sur sa chemise et leva son poing pour l'abattre une troisième fois, « un putain de cinglé ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu faisais, putain ? Tu m'écœures ! »

Allen éclata en sanglot. Kanda se tourna vers lui, et Chaoji en profita pour le frapper à son tour.

« C'est toi, qui es cinglé ! Se laisser dicter sa conduite par un salopard d'oméga, on aura tout vu !

—Je me laisse dicter ma conduite par personne, » rétorqua froidement Kanda, en lui assénant un coup de boule violent, « mais qu'il soit un oméga ne veut pas dire que c'est un objet. Touche-le encore une fois, approche-toi de lui une seule fois, et je te tue. »

Chaoji avait crié suite au coup.

Lâche, il ne demanda pas son reste. Il s'enfuit par la porte ouverte, et Kanda se précipita vers Allen.

Quand il tendit les mains dans sa direction, Allen se resserra contre le mur en secouant la tête. Il tremblait et serrait les restes déchirés de ses vêtements contre lui, avec maladresse.

Kanda parut se raviser, visiblement perdu, mais il serra les dents :

« Calme-toi, Moyashi. C'est moi. »

Allen tremblait encore. Kanda se rapprocha, et réussit enfin à poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, il l'attira à lui. Il prit garde à ne pas le brusquer avec son expression terrorisée. Il se rendait compte que le garçon sûr de lui et vaillant auquel il était habitué n'était plus devant lui, le blandin n'était plus que crainte et profond désarroi. Personne ne pouvait cependant l'en blâmer.

Ses gestes lents mirent le plus jeune en confiance. Allen se laissa finalement enfouir dans ses bras.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau en même temps que le soulagement, l'humiliation et la tristesse prenaient place en lui. Kanda murmura à son oreille que ça irait, qu'il était en sécurité, que c'était fini, mais Allen secouait la tête doucement, paniqué comme jamais. Ce n'était pas fini. Rien n'était fini. Chaoji était encore là, et Chaoji se vengerait sûrement. Personne ne viendrait l'aider la prochaine fois, personne ne l'empêcherait d'arriver à ses fins, il en fut persuadé, et si ce n'était pas lui, un jour il y en aurait un autre ! C'était ça, d'être un oméga. Il haïssait sa condition, malgré lui.

Et la peur l'étreignait si fort qu'il s'étouffa en prenant une inspiration.

Sentant qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, Kanda émit un claquement de langue.

Puis, Allen n'en croyant pas ses sens, il sentit le visage de l'autre s'enfouir dans son cou. Bien vite, les petites glandes qui s'y trouvaient furent stimulées. Kanda… échangeait son odeur avec lui. Il transférait la sienne. Allen gémit sans comprendre, et une larme coula encore sur son propre visage. L'échange d'odeur était une pratique réservée à la famille, aux amis, ou à un couple. Si Kanda le sentait, c'est qu'il devait estimer qu'ils étaient au moins assez proches pour ça. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, en même temps que l'odeur de l'alpha le rassérénait progressivement. Il gémit faiblement quand Kanda rasa ses côtes endolories de la main sans faire exprès.

Remarquant bien son frémissement, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Il t'a touché ? »

Son visage ne reculait pas de son cou. Il essayait de le mettre à l'aise. Allen secoua la tête. Il sut au visage froncé de l'autre qu'il mit longtemps avant de formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Il m'a frappé… Je me suis battu… Il a pas eu le temps de… On devait s'entraîner, je comprends pas pourquoi il a… »

Il s'effondra en larmes. Kanda le serra doucement et se recula pour ôter sa veste. L'oméga le regardait sans comprendre, regrettant sa chaleur corporelle. Le brun commença à l'envelopper, aussi, l'Anglais comprit et se laissa de nouveau aller contre lui quand il le souleva, le sentant gentiment. Son nez le chatouillait un peu. Ça ne le remua même pas.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? »

Allen était si à bout que l'odeur de Kanda l'endormait. Il saignait encore et il savait qu'il ne devait pas être très beau à voir, son corps était douloureux, la fatigue l'emportait.

Il s'endormit bientôt, s'abandonnant à l'alpha, avec toute sa confiance. Car c'était son Bakanda, après tout. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Resta Kanda avec le corps de l'oméga battu et terrifié dans ses bras. Il serrait les dents en traversant le couloir avec Allen dans cet état, alors que des regards alarmés le suivaient. Bientôt, ils croisèrent Lavi et Lenalee, qui poussèrent des cris de stupeur en le voyant tenir Allen, à l'état réellement désolant.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé ?! »

Lenalee avait parlé, tandis que Lavi fronçait les sourcils, bredouillant un « Yû… » inquiet. Kanda grommela.

« Chaoji l'a agressé. Si j'étais rentré cinq minutes plus tard, il l'aurait violé. »

Se couvrant la bouche d'horreur, Lenalee posa une main sur le corps d'Allen, toujours dans les bras de l'alpha. Lavi réagit alors vite :

« Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'il soit examiné. Son visage… Il lui a sûrement cassé le nez. »

Kanda faillit grogner qu'il était déjà parti pour le faire, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'envoyer des fions. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour l'oméga. Il se foutait du reste.

* * *

Après un examen minutieux, durant lequel les trois autres attendirent devant la porte, l'infirmière les appela à côté du malade endormi, au corps couvert de multiples bandages. Son visage contrit et désolé reflétait bien le trouble de la situation.

Instinctivement, en voyant Moyashi dans cet état, Kanda avait deux envies : s'approcher de lui pour le sentir de nouveau, et déglinguer Chaoji Han dans les prochaines minutes. Il sentait la fureur accompagnée de l'inquiétude bouillir en lui, ce qui ne donnait pas un cocktail recommandé avec son caractère. Il allait défoncer Chaoji, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne laisserait pas ça impuni.

L'infirmière leur dressa le bilan :

« Il a deux côtes cassées, des hématomes sur le dos, le ventre et les jambes, et il a fait une hémorragie nasale. Il va s'en remettre, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le mental. Il a de la fièvre, il ne se réveille pas, et il tremble régulièrement. Il est dans un sévère état de choc. Une agression sexuelle n'est pas rien, surtout à un si jeune âge. Vous dîtes qu'un autre exorciste lui a fait ça ?

—C'était Chaoji Han, » articula lentement Kanda, étouffant sa fureur.

L'infirmière opina.

« Je l'ai reçu tout à l'heure, il avait des traces de coups, mais rien de dangereux, je l'ai laissé repartir. Tant mieux, visiblement. Walker est dans un sale état. Avec les traces de blessures, il y a moyen de porter l'affaire devant l'Intendance, mais j'ai déjà vu des cas comme ça auparavant, je ne dis pas ça pour vous dissuader, Monsieur Han est exorciste, c'est une position importante, il ne pourra sûrement pas avoir la sanction qu'il mérite. J'en suis désolée, mais ça risque d'être très éprouvant pour peu de résultat, alors –

—On le fera. »

C'était encore Kanda qui parlait, sèchement, approuvé par Lavi et Lenalee. L'infirmière croisa les bras.

« Sous votre respect, vous n'êtes pas son alpha. La décision lui appartient.

—Ça m'étonnerait qu'Allen ne veuille pas régler ça, surtout que si on ne fait rien, Chaoji pourrait recommencer, » intervint Lenalee, « on a peur pour lui, comprenez-nous. On est ses amis. »

Le regard de la femme passa de la jeune fille aux deux garçons qui lui faisaient face.

« Très bien. Je préparerais le rapport. Autre chose, j'ai senti qu'il avait votre odeur, » elle s'adressait à Kanda, « avez-vous fait l'échange d'odeur avant ou après l'agression ? Était-ce consenti ? »

Le visage de Kanda se crispa violemment, insurgé.

« Je l'ai fait quand je l'ai trouvé, il était en train de paniquer, alors j'ai agi d'instinct ! » cracha-t-il, en colère. « Je l'ai pas forcé, j'ai voulu le calmer ! Et ça a marché, il s'est laissé faire, putain !

—Très bien, sourit l'infirmière, n'en soyez pas vexé, je voulais être sûre que ce que j'allais vous proposer allait réellement l'aider. Donc, vous devriez peut-être le marquer, quand il sera dans un meilleur état pour dire si ça lui convient aussi. Pas sexuellement, mais par vos odeurs. C'est souvent bien pour un oméga, surtout dans un lieu rempli d'alphas et de bêtas, d'avoir l'odeur d'un proche de meilleure stature sur lui. Votre odeur devrait dissuader les autres. De plus, si vous avez réussi à le calmer avec l'état dans lequel il est, c'est qu'il doit tenir à vous. »

Les yeux de Kanda s'arrondirent légèrement, Lenalee et Lavi le toisant. L'infirmière continuait :

« Il va avoir besoin de soutien, ces prochains jours. Surtout qu'il a seize ans, l'âge des premières chaleurs. Vous êtes ses amis, et il a votre odeur, » insista-t-elle en direction de Kanda, « essayez d'être présents. »

Bien entendu, Lavi et Lenalee acquiescèrent. Kanda en fit de même. Il ne comptait peut-être pas s'impliquer autant avec le Moyashi de base, mais il ne comptait pas reculer. Peut-être bien qu'il le traitait comme son pote. Il avait peut-être même une certaine affection pour sa personnalité de petit con, qui lui en rappelait un autre…

Rien que de penser à ce qui avait failli arriver… Alors qu'il passait juste à côté… Putain, il avait envie de tout dégommer.

« J'resterai avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, » s'entendit-il proclamer durement.

Lenalee et Lavi sourirent, comme attendris. La brunette s'était déplacée à côté d'Allen et lui caressait le crâne. L'oméga était paisible, malgré ses yeux qui semblaient se plisser sous la douleur à certains moments.

« On va aller parler à Komui, avec Lavi, » dit-elle alors que son pouce déborda sur le front du blandin, « Occupe-toi de lui. Ce que je fais semble le détendre, tu peux peut-être reprendre… »

Kanda l'engueula :

« Tu crois que c'est mon style, ça ?! »

Lenalee répéta ses gestes en ricanant.

« C'était une blague, mais tu aurais juste à faire ça, et ça lui ferait du bien, crois-moi. Enfin, si tu veux bien essayer ? »

Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt. Une part de lui-même ne voyait pas pourquoi il essaierait, et pourquoi il le ferait devant eux, surtout. Pas que tout seul il y aurait été plus incliné, enfin, ce n'était pas la question. Il avait peut-être reconnu qu'il aimait bien ce foutu Moyashi, mais fallait quand même pas pousser Tiedoll dans les orties. Ce vieux chieur l'aurait mérité, par contre.

Puis, devant les trois regards intrigués de sa réaction – l'infirmière était encore là, il se dit qu'il allait essayer.

Pas que ça le faisait flancher ou qu'il ne se sentait pas en position de refuser, ce n'était pas son genre, surtout que Lenalee lui posait une question, ce qui indiquait qu'il était libre de refuser. Elle aurait pu le lui ordonner qu'il ne se serait pas gêné non plus si la négation lui avait brûlé la gorge. Non, ce qui le décidait, simplement, c'est qu'il revoyait Allen pleurant, la face ensanglantée, paniquant contre lui. Il eut finalement envie de lui donner un peu d'affection. S'il était maladroit et empêché car ce genre de gestes n'étaient pas familiers pour lui, il s'approcha du corps de l'endormi et posa sa main sur son crâne. Comme Lenalee, il bougea doucement les doigts, effleurant le crâne et les mèches douces.

Allen s'appuya contre sa main, ouvrant la bouche, les lèvres mi-closes, dans une expression de bien-être flagrant. Les odeurs qu'il émettait tournèrent un peu, pour devenir plus agréables.

Lavi eut un sourire, chuchotant que c'était adorable, et même si le Japonais lui coula un regard mauvais par réflexe, même lui ne se sentit pas de marbre face à ça… ça soulageait un peu la tension de la situation terrible. Bien vite, c'est avec un certain naturel qui choqua Kanda lui-même qu'il se mit à effectuer ses caresses, tandis qu'Allen œuvrait intérieurement pour reposer son corps.

Les deux autres partirent, et l'infirmière alla chercher une chaise pour Kanda.

Ce dernier s'y assit ensuite, tenant la main du blandin dans la sienne, alors que les deux autres s'occupaient d'initier la partie difficile à venir.

Kanda rejoignait l'infirmière sur ça, Allen aurait besoin d'eux. Il ne pourrait pas traverser ça tout seul.

La peau de sa main était douce. Il semblait si innocent. Ça le rendait furax que Chaoji ait pu seulement penser à lui faire du mal comme ça, qu'il l'ait encouragé à prendre part à sa perversion… Le Japonais bouillonnait de rage, comme bien souvent.

* * *

« K-Kanda… »

C'était le soir, Kanda le vit quand il rouvrit les yeux, grâce à la fenêtre qui laissait miroiter l'obscurité extérieure. Allen, à qui il tenait encore la main, venait visiblement de se réveiller.

Le kendoka dégagea doucement son emprise et se leva. Il toisa l'oméga de tout haut en bas, ainsi que son expression confuse.

« Comment tu te sens ?

—Bizarre… Je… »

Des larmes remontaient lentement sous son regard. Presque immédiatement, Kanda revint poser sa main sur son crâne, ignorant le tressautement de surprise et les rougeurs du plus jeune.

« Tout va bien, » dit-il, sec malgré lui, caressant lentement les mèches, de ce geste mécanique encore plus étrange qu'Allen était témoin de ce qu'il faisait, « t'es à l'infirmerie, Moyashi.

—Chaoji… Il…

— Lavi et Lenalee m'ont aidé à t'amener ici, et ils ont été parlé à Komui. On sera convoqués avec lui pour en parler demain, l'infirmière a dit que tu devrais rester alité quelques jours. Je dirais ce que j'ai vu, et elle a fait un rapport sur tes blessures. On fera en sorte qu'il soit puni. Je te le promets. »

Allen encaissa, regardant Kanda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu t'impliques beaucoup…

—C'est normal, trancha le kendoka, c'est pas rien, ce qui a failli se passer. »

Le symbiotique fronça les sourcils, le tour de ses yeux rougissant progressivement.

« Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas… Je l'ai vécu… Je…

—Merde, » soupira Kanda alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer, cessant ses caresses pour serrer les dents, « j'ai pas voulu dire ça, Moyashi, j'voulais dire que je suis furieux. J'suis furieux contre ce fumier et je veux qu'il en prenne plein la gueule. »

Allen acquiesça, souriant entre ses larmes.

« Je sais bien, excuse-moi, je suis très fatigué et j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur. Je voulais surtout dire que t'étais pas obligé de t'embêter.

—Je m'embête pas, c'est normal. Il va payer, t'inquiète pas. »

Kanda s'était remis à caresser son crâne. Remontant la couverture contre lui, Allen osa s'appuyer contre sa main. Il le regardait en rougissant. Le kendoka ne s'arrêta pas, mais en revanche, il se sentait petit à petit gêné lui aussi. Les odeurs que le blandin émettait étaient… étranges. Teintées de peur, toujours cette autre odeur qu'il ne savait pas identifier, et sa gêne. Il donna une dernière caresse avant de s'éloigner, voyant le regret dans les yeux du plus jeune.

« Va falloir que j'aille pieuter. J'reviens demain, si tu veux. »

Allen hocha la tête. Il regarda ses mains, et hésita.

« Tu… tu veux bien rester un petit moment ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais j'ai… pas envie d'être seul. »

L'alpha opina.

Il rapprocha la chaise du lit, et vint de nouveau chercher la main d'Allen.

Il aurait voulu le vanner, dire que ça ne devrait pas être une habitude qu'il vienne le sauver d'enfoirés – c'était quand même arriver deux fois, que son pansement sur le nez lui donnait l'air un peu idiot, mais en voyant qu'Allen recommençait à pleurer en serrant sa main dans la sienne, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, ces réflexions auraient été un peu connes, réalisait-il en les digérant. Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'oméga si certains connards ne savaient pas contrôler leurs queues. Et indirectement, rigoler à ce sujet aurait pu donner l'impression qu'il reportait la faute sur lui, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà été maladroit tout à l'heure en soulignant la gravité de la situation comme si Allen ne le savait pas…

Ouais, Kanda décida que c'était mieux qu'il se la ferme. Il n'était pas délicat et ce n'était pas le moment de foirer.

Allen avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un avec qui se laisser aller. Et lui ne se répugnait pas à être cette personne.

L'oméga pleura longtemps, l'épéiste ne partant que quand il fut sûr qu'il s'était rendormi.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Komui, l'ambiance était morne.

Chaoji et son expression crispée faisait face à la colère de Komui, ainsi que du trio d'infortune composé par Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda. L'Intendant était en colère. Lui qui quittait souvent son sérieux pour des plaisanteries puériles et des pathétiques lamentations au sujet de Reever qui lui interdisait de fabriquer des Komurins avait son regard le plus noir. Entre ses mains, le rapport de l'infirmière.

Le pire était que Chaoji n'était pas le moins du monde peiné par ce qu'il avait fait. Il se contentait de les toiser, l'air suffisant et hautain, mauvais.

« Tu te rends compte de la gravité de tes actes, Chaoji ? » attaqua Komui. « Il a beau être un oméga, t'avoir manqué de respect, selon tes dires, un viol reste un viol. Tu l'as battu, bon sang. Il est exorciste, un camarade, tu lui dois le respect.

—La plupart de ses blessures ont été faites lors de l'entraînement, on ne va pas revenir dessus. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'ai failli le violer, oui. À cause de ses phéromones.

—Ses phéromones suintaient la peur, » cracha Kanda, « ne pas s'arrêter avec cette odeur là, faut être taré.

—Kanda, s'il te plaît, fit Komui, laisse-moi régler ça. »

Mais l'alpha bouillonnait de voir que son homologue se foutait complètement d'Allen et des conséquences de ses actions sur lui.

Chaoji plaida :

« J'avais l'habitude de le sentir, si allègre, et il n'y a aucun autre oméga dans la citadelle, vous pouvez le comprendre. J'ai perdu l'esprit, c'est comme ça que nous fonctionnons, nous les alphas. Ils sentent bons, et on réagit. C'est l'instinct. Sentir un oméga non marqué parmi nous… J'ai voulu remédier à ça, et son insolence a expliqué ma violence.

—Conneries ! » hurla Kanda. « Utilise pas l'instinct pour te cacher, t'es juste une belle ordure. »

Komui coula un regard sur Kanda, et Lenalee tint la main du Japonais, espérant le calmer. S'ils voulaient obtenir des aveux de Chaoji, il fallait que Kanda reste calme. Car il était plutôt clair que Chaoji se servait de sa colère pour appuyer sa défense. Il allait transformer une affaire d'agression sexuelle, de tentative de viol, en querelle de deux alphas qui se battaient pour le même oméga. Kanda paraissait ne pas en être conscient, mais les autres, et Chaoji lui-même puisqu'il en était l'instigateur, voyaient à quelle manipulation ça menait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu comptais faire de lui ton oméga, » dit-il, affectant une mine désolée, « si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas…

—J'ai pas besoin d'être son alpha pour te casser la gueule !

—Kanda, c'est la dernière fois ou tu sors. »

Le kendoka s'apprêta à gueuler à l'encontre de Komui, et Lenalee écrasa alors son pied du sien. Kanda lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle chuchota doucement _« Je sais que tu veux aider Allen, mais tais-toi, Kanda. Tu rends service à Chaoji en perdant ton sang-froid. »_

Hors de lui, le Japonais se résigna néanmoins à obéir.

Komui se tourna vers Chaoji :

« Qu'il soit clair que les phéromones n'excusent pas ton comportement. Il n'a même pas encore eu ses premières chaleurs. Tu as failli violer un gamin de seize ans. »

Pour la première fois peut-être, Chaoji baissa un peu la tête. Il se tut. Kanda serrait encore les poings.

« Les contusions sur son corps sont terribles. Et je suis bien emmerdé, » fit Komui, faisant sursauter tout le monde, « car je ne peux pas te virer. Tu es un exorciste, toi aussi. Je peux te dénoncer à nos plus hautes instances et te faire enfermer, je pourrais et je le devrais, j'en meurs d'envie, mais ça nous ferait perdre un combattant. Sois sûr que si je devais en arriver là, tu ne coulerais pas des jours heureux dans les cellules de l'Ordre. »

Le jeune Chinois frémit, toisé par l'Intendant. Les paroles commençaient à prendre leur poids.

« C'est un avertissement, Chaoji. Un dernier avertissement. Si ça arrive encore, je mettrais ma menace à exécution. Reste à distance, évite de t'approcher de lui. »

Chaoji se tut. Komui ajouta, le regard tranchant derrière le verre de ses lunettes :

« Ne crois pas que c'est de la clémence à ton égard. C'est seulement parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un exorciste. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Ils délibérèrent, quittant le bureau, en traînassant pour les trois compères, en fuyant pour Chaoji.

Kanda serrait encore les poings. Komui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et posa une main sur son épaule, englobant Lavi et Lenalee du regard.

« Je sais que vous êtes déçus, et croyez-moi, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir le punir comme il se doit.

—Vous réalisez qu'on va devoir dire à Moyashi que l'autre connard a eu un simple avertissement avec ce qu'il a fait ? Je lui ai promis qu'il en prendrait plein la gueule. »

Kanda avait la rage, littéralement. Lui qui détestait faire des promesses en l'air. Honteux, l'adulte baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lenalee soupira.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Allen… Je ne me vois pas lui annoncer ça. »

Elle laissa couler quelques larmes, Lavi la prenant dans les bras en lui frottant le dos.

Mais Kanda avait déjà une idée.

« Je ne vais pas laisser ça impuni.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Yû ? »

Le Japonais eut un rictus à la question de Lavi.

« Vous verrez bien. » Puis, son regard vira vite de glace : « Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, l'Baka Usagi. »

Komui l'interrompit, paraissant comprendre ses intentions :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire… Mais tant que tu ne le tues pas, si je ne suis pas au courant, je ne peux pas t'arrêter. »

Kanda comprit.

Il soupira intérieurement. Oh, il n'avait jamais été le genre à faire le justicier. L'idée l'aurait fait plutôt marrer, avant ça. C'était un truc que faisaient les trous d'culs naïfs. Mais là, on s'en était pris à _son_ trou du cul naïf. Du moins un qu'il aimait peut-être bien. C'était dégueulasse, ce à quoi il avait assisté, et lui qui n'avait jamais trop aimé les gens ne voyait pas de quoi arranger son opinion du genre humain là-dedans. Et avec sa promesse… Il ne voulait pas laisser Chaoji s'en tirer avec moins qu'une petite tape sur les doigts.

Ça ne changerait pas ce qui avait failli arriver, ça ne changerait pas que Chaoji n'aurait toujours pas ce qu'il méritait, mais ce serait au moins mieux.

Il vengerait au moins un peu Moyashi, et, pour sûr, passerait l'envie à l'autre enculé de recommencer ça avec lui ou n'importe quel oméga qui croiserait son chemin.

* * *

Quand Allen rouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de Lavi et Lenalee. Il y avait plusieurs chambres à l'infirmerie, et Allen entendait du remue-ménage dans la chambre voisine. Il redressa, s'essuyant les yeux, car il savait qu'il avait dû pleurer suite à un cauchemar. Il rêvait parfois que Chaoji venait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Lenalee arborait un grand sourire.

« Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir, Allen !

—Vous ne m'avez pas dit, pour hier, au fait.

—On a essayé, fit Lavi, mais tu as dormi toute la journée. On va t'expliquer. Déjeune d'abord, peut-être. »

Sur ce, Lavi lui tendit un plateau, disant que ça venait de Jerry. Allen sourit. Sa somnolence de la veille s'expliquait aussi qu'une part de lui-même n'avait pas voulu savoir. Il avait trop… peur des réponses. Il commença à manger, et, presque nonchalamment, il demanda :

« Qui a été installé à côté ? »

Le rouquin et la brunette échangèrent un rapide regard.

« Ça fait partie de ce qu'on va t'expliquer. Hier, l'entretien avec Komui et Chaoji a été peu… concluant. »

Sa fourchette dans sa main, Allen se figea, mais il s'y attendait. Il haussa donc les épaules, malgré son estomac qui se serrait un petit peu, devenant soudain réfractaire à avaler plus de nourriture.

« Et Kanda a décidé de ne pas en rester là. »

À ces mots, Allen braqua un regard grand sur ses amis.

« Il a provoqué Chaoji en duel hier et… tu risques d'en entendre parler parce que tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Chaoji était en train de manger, Kanda l'a traîné jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Apparemment, c'était pas joli à voir. Chaoji a perdu des dents, il a des côtes cassées et un trauma crânien. On va dire qu'il lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Allen déglutit bruyamment.

« Kanda a fait ça ?

—Oui ! » s'écria Lenalee, contente. « Et je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir, Chaoji l'a mérité. Allen, on est vraiment désolé, tu sais… On a eu tellement peur pour toi… »

Sincèrement peinée, elle lui saisit la main. Allen se sentait étrange d'évoquer ça, et assez mal à l'idée, alors il préféra chasser la pensée. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait besoin d'en parler. Mais là, il voulait juste oublier. Il sourit à son amie.

« Ça va, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis… très… surpris de l'attitude de Kanda. » Il rougit, si ça semblait dérisoire de s'inquiéter pour ça dans sa situation. « Il est revenu ici hier, j'ai eu une phase de micro-réveille, et je l'ai senti me caresser le crâne. Je sais que c'était lui. »

Lavi opina.

« Yû tient vraiment à toi. Il était hors de lui avec le comportement de Chaoji. Et sa tendresse avec toi… Je ne pense pas que ce soit anodin, Allen. »

Le blandin se contracta un peu, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je suis heureux qu'il se sente concerné, c'est bizarre à dire, je ne sais pas… Vous savez, j'ai eu tellement peur, alors être entouré… ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez tous là pour moi, en réalité. »

Il était encore plus rouge de gêne, et un peu de tristesse, aussi, car avoir vécu une telle épreuve ne lui faisait évidemment pas plaisir.

Lavi et Lenalee se concertèrent du regard et s'approchèrent de lui, grimpant chacun d'un côté du petit lit pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Allen rit, leur demandant d'y aller doucement avec ses côtes, et accepta volontiers leurs étreintes.

« Si tu as besoin de nous parler, on t'écoute, vieux, » fit Lavi.

Lenalee hocha la tête contre lui.

Allen acquiesça.

« Je sais, merci. En fait… » les deux autres se braquèrent leurs regards vers lui, « ça vous dérangerait de me raccompagner à ma chambre, tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai plus besoin d'être hospitalisé et je ne veux pas rester proche de Chaoji.

—Dans l'état où il est il ne risque pas de te faire grand-chose, » souligna Lavi, se figeant après coup, se rendant compte peut-être trop tard de son indélicatesse. Il se racla la gorge, « mais ouais, c'est normal, on va demander à l'infirmière. »

Allen opina.

« Sinon, elle m'a enlevé mon pansement sur le nez, et… hm… je sais que ça va sembler très ridicule comme question, mais est-ce que tout va… bien ? Il est… remis ?

—De quel nez tu parles ? » demanda Lavi avec un sérieux si palpable qu'Allen eut un instant d'arrêt.

Tandis que Lenalee donna un coup sur l'épaule du plaisantin, rassurant Allen sur le fait que tout allait bien, ce dernier comprit la blague, et il éclata de rire.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé, il voulait vivre, continuer à rire, que ce genre de choses ne gouverne pas sa vie. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur, bien sûr qu'il était en colère, que l'angoisse mêlée de haine lui dévorait l'estomac, mais il essayait de se répéter que c'était fini, que ça n'arriverait plus, et qu'il était en sécurité.

Il avait plein d'expérience à vivre et plein de bons moments à connaître. Il ne laisserait pas un enfoiré comme Chaoji l'empêcher d'avancer.

Il finit néanmoins par laisser échapper quelques larmes amères, impossible à contenir davantage. Il avait besoin d'exprimer sa peur, besoin d'extérioriser, alors qu'usuellement, il s'y refusait. Il n'y arriverait pas sans ça, il en eut l'intime conviction, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

À sa grande joie, ses amis les accueillirent sans poser de question, réconfortants et bienveillants. Entre ses pleurs, Allen murmura qu'il devrait remercier Kanda. Lenalee l'embrassa sur le front en acquiesçant.

Il se rendormit, puis le soir, l'infirmière accepta qu'il soit transféré dans sa chambre, lui demandant de ne pas la quitter, précisant qu'elle viendrait le visiter une fois par jour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Quant à Lenalee et Lavi, ils lui promirent de revenir, et Lenalee lui chuchota qu'elle préviendrait Kanda qu'il avait changé de place.

Allen se demanda si l'alpha viendrait le voir, et décida de ne pas trop y compter. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui. De toute façon, ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de se ressourcer. Rester alité n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, mais ses camarades viendraient le voir, il ne serait pas seul, serait dans un lieu familier, alors ça irait.

La seule chose qu'il espérait était ne pas encore faire ces horribles cauchemars quand il fermerait les yeux.

* * *

Au bout de deux jours, un nouveau visiteur fit son entrée dans la chambre. Allen crut voir arriver Lavi et Lenalee et se tint prêt à accueillir une plaisanterie du rouquin, toujours soucieux de dérider l'atmosphère, ce qu'il trouvait plutôt touchant.

Il déchanta rapidement en voyant un certain brun Asiatique aux cheveux longs, envahi par une timidité étrange.

« Bakanda… ? » s'étonna Allen.

Sans surprise, un 'tch' lui répondit.

« J'ai pas changé de gueule avant de venir, donc ouais, c'est moi, idiot de Moyashi. »

L'oméga soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot.

—Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche de six pieds de long, débile ?

—Bah… parce que…, » Allen s'interrompit, les joues rouges à souhait. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes. »

Et hormis ça, il se sentait diablement touché. Ça faisait effectivement un peu idiot, mais pour la énième fois, il se sentait s'emballer intérieurement.

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« Comment ça va ? »

Question difficile. Allen déglutit.

« Ça peut aller. J'essaie de me détendre et… de ne pas trop penser. »

C'était sa façon de tenir le coup. Mais c'était dur, d'être effrayé chaque fois qu'il y avait des pas dans le couloir, c'était dur, de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit en cherchant sa lampe à tâtons effrayés, de peur d'apercevoir quelqu'un de menaçant dans la chambre, c'était dur, de se rappeler des sensations de son corps et de revoir la scène se jouer sous ses paupières. L'oméga ne savait pas gérer ça. Et il avait bien du mal à le faire, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Les yeux de l'alpha le sondèrent, de cet étrange regard pénétrant. Il parut lire en lui.

« T'as du mal. »

Les mots bruts heurtèrent Allen, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ses poings se serrèrent sur les draps. Il aurait pu nier, mais il choisit d'être honnête.

« Évidemment… si tu crois que c'est facile…

—J'ai pas dit le contraire, » rétorqua le kendoka, « j'comprends ça. C'était pas un reproche. »

Allen l'avait bien compris. Ce n'était pas là que se situait le problème. C'était de souligner l'évidence comme si elle ne l'était pas, c'était l'embarras dans lequel ça le plongeait, lui, qui ne savait pas s'il devait parler de ce qu'il ressentait ou se taire. Lui qui ne préférait en effet se taire en hésitant parfois, en se demandant si l'autre option n'était finalement pas mieux. Il n'en voulait pas à Kanda. Il devinait que ce n'était pas dit pour qu'il se sente comme ça, mais c'était compliqué, de sentir les regards peser sur lui en l'attente de voir s'il allait craquer ou s'il allait rester fort. C'était compliqué de le rester alors qu'il était si vacillant, et que sa force actuelle reposait sur une base si fragile.

Il secoua donc la tête.

« Je sais que ce n'en était pas un. Mais c'est difficile pour moi, de réagir aux remarques, en fait. Même quand elles se veulent bienveillantes. Parce que sans l'avoir vécu, on ne comprend pas. Pas exactement, du moins. Tu es un alpha. Je suis un oméga. Ça n'arriverait pas, à toi. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre l'insécurité dans laquelle je me sens en ce moment. »

Le blandin déglutit. L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur que Kanda prenne son discours comme étant agressif et qu'il parte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait remarquer son indélicatesse, et il y arrivait peut-être plus facilement qu'avec Lavi et Lenalee. Il savait qu'ils culpabiliseraient s'il leur disait qu'un propos l'avait blessé, et que Kanda le gérerait sans doute mieux. Il se doutait, au fond, qu'il n'en savait rien et que ça pouvait avoir aussi le même effet chez lui, et il n'avait pas envie de ça. Seulement, ça avait dû sortir. Il réalisa qu'il venait de se confier malgré lui.

Le kendoka analysa son visage un long moment, Allen soutenant son regard, et il ouvrit la bouche :

« C'est vrai. Mais ça veut pas dire que je m'en fous, » il prit une inspiration brute, « ou que je te soutiens pas. »

Allen eut un faible sourire, sentant ses yeux le piqueter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction, et il fut profondément ému. C'était dans ces instants que se sentir entouré lui faisait plaisir, tout comme ça n'enlevait rien à ses peurs. Ça les soulageait peut-être, momentanément. Et il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de telles paroles venant du Japonais.

« Je… m'en rends compte, et je t'en remercie, mais je t'en prie, ne dis juste pas que tu comprends. On me l'a dit, et c'est des mots que je ne supporte plus. Ne me demande pas si c'est dur, si j'ai du mal à tenir, ne me dis pas d'être fort, d'oublier, d'avancer, parce que je le fais déjà à mon rythme. Et c'est très dur, oui. »

Kanda opina.

« J'comptais pas dire ça. J'suis juste là, si j'peux faire quoique ce soit. »

Allen sourit, toujours aussi ému.

« Tu peux rester un peu avec moi ? Me… tenir contre toi, si ça te dérange pas ? »

C'était à cause de l'échange d'odeur et des gestes tendres du brun à son réveil qu'il se permettait de faire cette demande. Il gardait en tête que les circonstances avaient été particulières, alors il ne savait pas si c'était tout à fait bien venu, mais il en avait envie. Il était tellement heureux qu'il soit là pour lui et de son soutien…

Kanda n'eut aucune réaction physique trahissant une quelconque contrariété. Ni un quelconque assentiment, à vrai dire. Seule ses lèvres délivrèrent le verdict :

« Ok. »

Les paroles de l'autre l'emplirent encore davantage de joie.

Maladroitement, Kanda prit place à côté de lui sur le lit. Allen se sentit étrange en réalisant qu'ils étaient seuls ici et allaient s'étreindre, si sa part amoureuse n'était que peu réceptive à cause du vide en lui. Ça faisait bizarre, comme si ses autres sentiments étaient là, mais éteints. Que quand ils se manifestaient, ça sonnait comme une fausse-note. Allen ne savait pas l'exprimer. Était-ce lui qui bloquait ses propres perceptions ? Était-ce normal ? Il l'ignorait, et c'était déroutant, de ne pas pouvoir émettre un mot sur ce qui causait ça. De toute façon, il avait surtout besoin d'affection d'un ami, dans cet instant. Et il se sentit exaucé quand l'alpha plaça ses bras autour de lui, le serrant gentiment. C'était agréable. Ils pratiquaient un simple « câlin » et non un échange d'odeur, mais c'était déjà bien. Allen arrivait à le sentir, de toute façon. L'odeur de Kanda était âpre, dû à son statut, mais attrayante et quelque peu… délicate. C'était un parfum un peu entêtant. Il retrouvait les sensations d'apaisement de la dernière fois, et il attendait toujours l'instant propice pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait envie de profiter du moment, alors il ne dit rien d'abord.

Quand les odeurs de Kanda le mirent suffisamment à l'aise, il s'espaça de son corps et le regarda dans les yeux. Kanda parut proche de lui grogner ce qu'il avait, quand Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ayant du mal à retenir ses yeux qui le piquaient :

« Je sais ce que tu as fait à Chaoji. Et je me souviens de ce que tu as fait pour moi quand… tu m'as trouvé. L'échange d'odeur. C'était… généreux. » Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive, toute une tension se bâtissait en lui. « Le fait d'avoir passé Chaoji à tabac ne changera rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, mais je dois avouer que ça me soulage. Alors merci. »

Les larmes avaient coulés malgré lui, car le remercier de son aide venait lui rappeler une fois de plus ce pour quoi il l'avait aidé. Ce n'était pas comme si ça sortait vraiment de son esprit, et il tenait vraiment à dire ça, donc il s'était fait violence.

À sa grande surprise, Kanda l'enfouit contre lui et il entendit sa voix rauque proche de son oreille :

« Tu veux que je te sente encore ? »

Plongé contre le torse de Kanda, Allen sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« S-Si tu veux, mais… tu n'es pas… obligé, enfin, je veux bien, m-mais… »

Ignorant ses bégaiements, Kanda le redressa, recherchant l'approbation dans son visage. Allen ferma la bouche et hocha la tête.

Le Japonais fondit alors dans son cou, l'Anglais retenant avec peine un gémissement de contentement. Il n'avait pas réalisé, dans sa panique la première fois, ce que ça faisait d'être senti ainsi, ce geste intime… par celui qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sentiment s'imprégner en lui, jusqu'à l'emplir de nouveau, comme leurs odeurs dans l'étreinte passée. C'était chaud, agréable, chatouilleux, et doux.

Allen se sentait de nouveau apaisé. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que pour le comprendre, et il réalisa aussi qu'il ne pleurait plus.

Sans brusquerie, il repoussa Kanda en riant de gêne.

Il sentait ses joues toujours aussi cuisantes.

« Je te remercie – encore. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

—T'es con, » soupira Kanda, le plus jeune ayant un mouvement de recul, « si je l'ai fait, c'est que je le voulais. Et ça vaut pour tout le reste. Je hais Chaoji, et son comportement… Je déteste les alphas qui se comportent comme ça. »

Allen ne put s'empêcher de formuler ce qu'il se demandait depuis longtemps à voix-haute :

« C'est vrai que tu ne te comportes pas comme les autres bêtas ou alphas avec moi. Je présume que tu dois agir comme avec moi avec d'autres omégas ? Parce que tu es assez… hm… permissif, » il n'aimait pas ce mot car leurs interactions normales n'auraient pas dû découler de la permission, mais il était obligé de l'employer en raison de l'insuffisance de la langue à exprimer ce qui était dans le cas présent, « comparé à d'autres. Tu ne m'as jamais réprimandé alors que je te regardais dans les yeux, ou que je te répondais. »

Le kendoka haussa les épaules.

« J'ai connu un oméga qui n'avait rien d'une chiffe molle et qui était presque plus fort que moi, et le vieux Tiedoll m'a élevé dans l'idée que c'était con, ces écarts de classes. Je suis d'accord avec sa logique. »

Cela fit sourire Allen. Alors il n'était pas le seul à avoir reçu ce genre d'éducation… Il hocha la tête.

« Je vois.

—Mais t'as tort, » fit Kanda.

L'oméga fronça les sourcils, aussi, l'autre continua :

« J'agis pas comme avec toi, avec les autres omégas. Mais j'agis avec eux comme avec tout le monde. »

Allen ne comprit pas bien où il voulait en venir.

« Tu veux dire quoi par là… ? »

L'alpha eut un soupir irrité.

« J'sais pas trop. J'm'engueule avec toi, et t'as du répondant, j'aime bien. C'est ça, que je veux dire. Y en a peu qu'osent me répondre comme toi tu le fais, même parmi les alphas. Alors change pas. »

Là, le blandin se sentit estomaqué.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu m'apprécies ? Du genre, tu m'aimes bien ? »

Le kendoka ouvrit la bouche comme un imbécile, et la referma immédiatement. Allen ne fut pas sûr mais il lui sembla qu'il… rougissait ?

Peut-être ?

C'était la cinquième dimension, pas moyen.

« En quelque sorte, » grommela Kanda d'une voix rauque. « Bon, va falloir que j'y aille. Quand tu seras sur pied, viens t'entraîner avec moi. Viens pas tant que tu boîtes, j'veux un combat comme ceux qu'on mène d'habitude, et faut que tu sois en forme. »

Allen grogna :

« Si tu crois que j'aimerais pas pouvoir t'en donner tout de suite, des combats comme ça. »

L'épéiste se releva et lui fit un signe de tête, commençant à se digérer vers la porte.

Allen eut alors une pulsion… qu'il ne retint pas. Contrairement au bras de Kanda.

« Attends, dit-il, retenant sa manche, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire. »

Et comme l'alpha le regardait d'un drôle d'air, Allen se redressa difficilement. Il avait toujours mal quand il bougeait, ses côtes n'étaient pas encore entièrement remises, même avec les remèdes de l'infirmière, ainsi que l'autorisation de se reposer dans sa chambre et non plus sous sa surveillance constante.

Il réussit néanmoins à se mettre sur ses jambes.

Puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il parvint à déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kanda, qui hoqueta mais n'eut pas le temps de le repousser avec la surprise.

Il se dépêcha de parler avant d'essuyer une invective :

« C'est juste parce que moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. »

Il eut un petit rire doux, innocent, qui agita ses épaules.

Kanda lui refit exactement le même genre d'expression que tout à l'heure. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ça va. Préviens, la prochaine fois. » Allen acquiesça, et il fut un peu hésitant, car ces mots pouvaient aussi être une façon de parler, ou une autorisation, quand il parlait de 'prochaine fois'. Kanda reprit : « Je vais partir, Moyashi.

—Si tu veux repasser… je peux pas trop bouger, alors je serais là.

—J'verrai. »

Allen lui offrit un petit sourire, et Kanda déposa la main sur son crâne.

Ce fut succinct, puis, il alla ouvrir la porte, et la referma sur un dernier regard.

L'oméga décida de dormir quelques heures une fois recouché entre ses draps. Au moins, la visite de Kanda lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

 _ _À suivre...__

* * *

 **Dooonc voici le bout de ce premier pavé !**

 **Comme dit dans l'intro, on a du Yullen plus amical, même carrément amical s'il y a une progressivité, et un Kanda qui se prend d'affection pour Allen. Selon moi c'est justifié par le fait que dans cet univers c'est difficile pour un oméga de s'affirmer et comme Allen ne s'aplatit pas, Kanda gagne facilement plus de respect pour lui car il sait qu'il faut du cran pour ça, contrairement au canon où il le voit comme un petit con lambda au début ;).**

 **Le fait que Kanda aide Allen plusieurs fois, ce n'est donc pas bêtement pour jouer sur le cliché du type viril qui va sauver l'autre en détresse, ici c'est surtout montré comme une réaction décente et non-héroïque, et pour insister sur le fait qu'Allen est outré de devoir compter sur une aide et de ne pas être en position de se tirer des mauvaises situations lui-même parce qu'il est traité comme une proie et que les autres ne le laissent pas sortir de ce rôle qu'ils lui ont imposé. Que Kanda aille tabasser Chaoji, je le voyais bien faire ça en imaginant qu'il tienne à Allen et qu'il soit lui aussi en colère de cet état de fait.  
**

 **Quant à la fameuse scène avec Chaoji, elle est horrible, je sais, mais en plus des allusions à quelques Traqueurs qui ont essayé de profiter du statut d'oméga d'Allen, il fallait un personnage qui symbolise la violence des alphas et la domination de cet univers, alors c'est tombé sur lui. J'espère qu'on sentait bien que la scène n'était pas là de manière anecdotique, ça a vraiment bouleversé Allen, qui a du mal avec ce qu'il ressent et à gérer les interactions à ce sujet, car il a échappé de justesse à l'agression mais l'a quand même vécue, et évidemment, il va lui falloir du temps pour que ça passe.**

 **La deuxième partie sera centrée sur sa reprise de confiance après ça, et sur l'arrivée du Yullen ! On sera donc sur quelque chose de plus léger, mais toujours sur le même ton réflectif et nuancé dans sa manière de voir les choses en fonction de l'univers de la fic. Elle viendra sans doute début Janvier, ou en milieu au plus tard, je vais essayer de bien gérer ;). Je sais c'est loin mais j'ai de nombreux travaux en cours et je me restreins beaucouppp, soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plaît X').  
**

 **Reviews sur ce gros pavé ? Bon, c'est du big format et ça change peut-être de ce que vous avez l'habitude de lire, mais j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié et je serai ravie de savoir ce que ce texte a produit comme effet sur vous, même si c'est juste trois petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
